Amistad en Juego
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: "El pasado y el futuro se encuentran una vez más, ambos el reflejo del otro. Un lazo inquebrantable, lo suficiente como para sacrificarse mutuamente..." ¡CAP 8 UP!
1. Nerviosismo

_**Bueno como dije, este no es un Yaoi si no que es una historia de ShunXOC (¡NO ME MATEN PLIIIIIIZ!) y DanXRuno en la que la amistad de Dan y Shun está en juego por la guerra con Gundalia**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Si quieres paz, ¡Prepárate para la guerra!"<em>

…

…

…

La guerra entre Gundalia-Neathia estaba cada vez más grave, tanto que en Gundalia tuvieron que recurrir a colocar un espía entre los peleadores…

-Pónganlo en contacto inmediatamente-Le ordenaba Barodius a uno de sus soldados.

El soldado asintió y en una pantalla apareció un encapuchado de piel morado-grisácea al cual no se le podía ver el rostro-Buenas tardes mi señor-Le decía el encapuchado, su voz era como la de un adolescente.

-No utilices tantas formalidades conmigo, ¿Cómo van las cosas en Neathia?-Le preguntaba con una sonrisa cínica.

El encapuchado sonrió cínicamente-Muy bien emperador, los peleadores planean restaurar el segundo escudo y ni se han dado cuenta de que hay un espía entre ellos-Una risa perturbadora salía de él y Barodius no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Y, ¿Tu Bakugan cómo está, ya se ha acostumbrado? –

-¿_Él_?, sí ya se acostumbró-Quitó la sonrisa y se pudo ver un mechón de cabello al que no se le podía ver bien el color-¿Cómo está _ella_, se ha acostumbrado a estar allá en Gundalia?-Sonaba serio pero más bien estaba preocupado.

-Sí, está bien tranquilízate-Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de ambos-Ahora vete o si no van a desconfiar de ti –

-Si… Tío Barodius…-Dijo y terminó la transmisión.

-Ese muchacho me sirve y mucho, ¿No lo crees Dharak? –

-Así es emperador, pero recuerde que es solo un chico y es el chico que va a tomar su lugar en el trono el año que viene-Le recordó la esfera negra a su peleador.

-Tienes razón Dharak –

_**En Neathia…...**_

-¡¿QUÉ?-En todo el castillo de Neathia se escuchaba el grito desgarrador de un peleador hiperactivo-¡¿HABLAN ENSERIO, UN ESPÍA DENTRO DE LOS CABALLEROS DEL CASTILLO? –

-Así es Dan, eso es lo que pudimos deducir el capitán Elright y yo…-Decía el más bajito de los peleadores.

Todos los caballeros del castillo se quedaron murmurando por la noticia pero un pelinegro se quedó serio y se puso pálido por un minuto, algo que Elright notó-¿Estás bien Shun? –

-¿Ah?… Ha-hai…-Asintió un poco preocupado y más pálido que antes.

-… Por eso decidimos hacer una revisión a cada caballero del castillo-Decía Marucho y Shun palideció aún más.

-Ca-capitán Elright y-yo… N-no me siento mu-muy bien… ¿Po-podría re-retirarme?-Elright asintió y Shun se fue caminando rápido-_"Fue una excusa pero aún así no me siento muy bien"_ –

-¿Estás bien Shun?-Le preguntaba Hawktor a su amigo.

-S-sí Hawktor… So-solo no me, si-siento muy bien… –

-De acuerdo… _"Primera vez que me ha tocado un compañero como él, ¿Cómo es posible que no haya dicho nada?"_ –

Shun llegó a su habitación y se lanzó a su cama mirando al techo, miró una mesita de noche que había al lado de su cama en el que había un celular verde oscuro y lo agarró marcando el primer número que tenía en mente-_¿Shun, estás bien?…_ –

-Si abuelo estoy bien, demo…-Cerró los ojos pensando el cómo decirlo para luego abrirlos de nuevo-Nece… Necesito un consejo… _"¡¿Qué original Shun, no se te pudo ocurrir otra cosa genio?" _–

-_Te escucho hijo, ¿Ocurrió algo malo en Neathia?_ –

-Abuelo estoy muy confundido, no sé qué hacer y el remordimiento me está matando… ¡Parezco muerto en vida abuelo!-Le dijo molesto y sentándose en la cama.

-_…...…...…...…...…...… _–

-Abuelo… Di algo por favor…-Decía deprimido.

-_Bueno, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, definitivamente tienes conciencia y… Bueno… Tú lo dijiste, el remordimiento te está matando y sabes que lo que estás haciendo está mal_ –

-Abuelo… Definitivamente no sé lo que es la conciencia-Decía sonrojado.

-_¡ERES INCREÍBLE, LA CONCIENCIA ES LO QUE TE DICE LO QUE ESTÁ BIEN Y LO QUE ESTÁ MAL!_ –

-Nah, es una tontería…-Sonrió-Adiós abuelo tengo que cortar –

Terminó la llamada dejando el celular sobre la mesa de noche y se acostó de nuevo en su cama lanzando un suspiro y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir pero un irritante sonido, es decir, una irritante canción no se lo permitió…

_Japanese Ninja No.1!_

_Kimi no tame ni shinobu wa_

_Judo Geisha, Kendo Geisha_

_Japanese sport iroiro aru kedo_

_Sumo Geisha ,Fujiyama Geisha_

_Ninja No.1_

_Sukiyaki Geisha Tempura Geisha_

_Japanese Food ippa aru kedo_

_Sashimi Geisha, Fujiyama Geisha_

_Geisha No.1!_

_Ansatsu no houshuu wa_

_tonkotsu shouyu ramen_

_ninniku oomori_

_kaedama wa mitsu aa_

_Japanese Ninja No.1!_

_joshi no koui shitsu ni shinobikomu_

_Japanese Ninja No.1!_

_Konoha kakure de hanaji_

_Japanese Ninja No.1!_

_nurero seifuku sui ton no jutsu_

_Japanese Ninja No.1!_

_kimi no shitagi neratte_

_nageru fuu ma shuriken_

_Monday Geisha ,Tuesday Geisha_

_Japanese youbi iroiro aru kedo_

_Wednesday Geisha, Friday Geisha_

_Japanese Ninja No.1!_

_Daifuku Geisha ,Manju Geisha_

_Japonese Sweets ippai aru kedo_

_Odango Geisha, Fujiyama Geisha_

_Geisha is No.1!_

_Kaiten sushi ni iku to_

_ootoro aburi engawa_

_ika tako anago_

_shimete sengohyaku en aa_

_Japanese Ninja No.1!_

_koufun shi te ika ga korose nai_

_Japanese Ninja No.1!_

_onnanoko kage shibari_

_Japanese Ninja No.1!_

_mizugi yo sukero unare an jin_

_Japanese Ninja No.1!_

_kimi no inu nari tai_

_Kao o fun de kudasai_

_Japanese Geisha No.1!_

_ninja o koki dukai tenka tori_

_Japanese Geisha No.1!_

_iu koto ga kike nai no?_

_Japanese Geisha No.1!_

_uchuu wa watashi no tame ni aru no_

_Japanese Geisha No.1!_

_hitokoto de matomeru to_

_Japanese Geisha No.1!_

-Grrrr…-Tomó el su celular de la mesa de noche de nuevo antes de que la canción comenzara a sonar, otra vez-¿Moshi-moshi?… –

-_Hombre qué pasó, por qué te fuiste tan rápido_-Era la voz de Dan la que le molestaba.

-Dan no me sentía muy bien, así que… Por favor si no es mucha molestia… ¡DÉJAME DORMIR! –

-_Cla-claro a-ami-go…_-Y cortó la llamada.

-Hum… Usuretonkashi…-Dejó el celular sobre la mesa de noche de nuevo y volvió a cerrar los ojos para dormir. Definitivamente, Shun Kazami guarda un secreto muy grande.

_**Continuará…...**_

…

…

…

"_Los sentimientos de culpa son muy repetitivos, se repiten tanto en la mente humana que llega un punto en que te aburres de ellos"_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia…<strong>

**Shun:-Con un aura deprimida alrededor y los fueguitos azules también a su alrededor-Me siento… Culpable…**

**U.U Tu abuelo tenía razón, tienes conciencia después de todo**

**Shun: #¬¬ Cállate y ponte a escribir el segundo capítulo, por cierto… Quiero venganza ###¬¬**

**¿Por…? Ó.Ò**

**Shun: Porque se te ocurrió ponerme esa canción de Megurine Luka de Vocaloid… ¡POR ESO!**

**¡Es genial, suena cool, es cool!, a menos que quisieras una de mis otras canciones favoritas… Dancing Samurai de Kamui Gackupo ¬u¬**

**Shun: U^^ Me gusta esa canción, aunque preferiría Gekokujou… ¬¬**

**Ajá ¬¬ … Bueno hasta acá, bye bye espero que les haya gustado el capi… ^^**

**Shun: Dejen reviews pliz ^^**


	2. La Traición

**Aquí va el segundo capítulo de esta historia de amistad, amor y…**

**Shun: … Traición _||||_**

**Tranquilo, todo estará bien…**

**Shun: Bueno… ^^**

**Di el disclaimer por favor…**

**Shun: Los personajes de Bakugan no le pertencen a la autora esta que le gusta el MaruchoXOC que por cierto, también será una de las parejas XD, pero la chica que se queda conmigo si le pertenece ^^**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ser leal a sí mismo es el único modo de llegar a ser leal a los demás"<em>

…

…

…

-El emperador Barodius está muy pensativo últimamente, ¿Qué le ocurrirá?-Se preguntaba Ren.

-_"Es hoy… Hoy me encontraré con él para visitar al genio dos oportunidades, es increíble, ¿Cómo pasa el tiempo no hermano?"_-Increíble de decir pero Barodius parecía triste.

-Emperador Barodius, ¿Está bien?-Le preguntaba Kazarina preocupada.

-¿Ah?… Sí estoy bien, no te preocupes Kazarina-Decía deprimido pero un poco sonrojado y luego se fue.

-_"Algo le pasa a mi Barodius y yo averiguaré qué es"_ –

_**En Neathia…...**_

-Dan por favor, es solo por un día-Rogaba Shun con cara de perrito.

-Bueno me rindo, te ayudaré porque eres mi amigo señor-arrogancia-Kazami-Decía Dan sonriendo con una de sus típicas sonrisas pero Shun bajó la cabeza-Demo… ¿A dónde vas? –

-¿Ah?… Tengo un pequeño asunto personal que arreglar, es solo eso-Dijo serio.

-Dale pues-Dijo haciendo pucheros-Demo… ¿Qué digo? –

-Dile a Elright que me sentía mucho peor que ayer así que me quedé en mi habitación, quédate adentro y tranca la puerta con seguro hasta que yo regrese –

-¿Y yo qué ganaba amigo?, recuérdame-Decía Dan sonriendo pícaramente.

-Yo te hago la tarea de la escuela por tres meses-Dijo con el seño fruncido.

-_Shun, abre la puerta te toca la revisión _-Le llamaba Elright a la puerta.

-Me tengo que ir, cúbreme-Le susurró a Dan y se acercó a su armario sacando una capa con capucha y poniéndosela tapándole el rostro-_"Adiós… Amigo…"_-Pensó con una sonrisa maligna y algo con el seño fruncido para luego salir por la ventana sin que nadie lo viera.

Dan abrió la puerta un poco sorprendiendo a Elright pero se apresuró a decir-Shun no se siente muy bien y me pidió que te dijera que se siente mucho peor que ayer así que se quedará en su habitación-Obviamente, mentía pero estaba serio.

-¿Y por qué Shun no me lo puede decir a la cara?-Le preguntó Elright.

-Porque le duele la garganta y no puede hablar-Decía Dan serio.

-Oh… _"¿Estará mintiendo?, no parece"_… Okey, entonces su revisión será después, díselo por favor-Dicho esto, Elright se fue y Dan cerró la puerta con seguro y suspiró.

-_"Shun me debe u…"_-Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular de Shun así que lo tomó rápido y lo puso en silencioso-_"Le llegó un mensaje, ¿Lo miro o no?"_-Dan estaba entre bien y mal peleando con su conciencia así que optó por…-Lo leeré-Dijo en susurro y fue leyendo el mensaje pero se sorprendió y no pudo creer lo que estaba allí escrito.

"_Shun, más te vale llegar a tiempo a Gundalia porque el Emperador Barodius ya está impaciente porque tú todavía no has llegado, en fin, ¿Cómo va tu investigación de los peleadores, hay algo nuevo que reportar, ese idiota de Dan todavía te cree su mejor amigo?, es tan despistado e idiota que no se da cuenta de que en todos estos años solo lo estabas utilizando para obtener información útil para Barodius, como sea, adiós y apresúrate"_

"_De: Ren"_

Dan estaba que no se lo quería creer, su mejor amigo era el espía que le informaba de todo a Barodius y él de idiota no lo había notado, pero lo que no se quería creer era que Shun solo lo había utilizado durante todos esos años de "Amistad" que habían compartido juntos-Shun…-Soltaba lágrimas de dolor, por la traición que había sufrido durante tanto tiempo-… Maldito… –

_**En Gundalia…...**_

Se podía observar a Barodius muy serio frente a una tumba pero cambió su semblante serio por una sonrisa-Con que, llegaste… –

-Sí…-Le decía el mismo encapuchado con una capa larga de color verde oscuro con capucha tapándole el rostro pero dejando ver que en su forma humana poseía una piel medio morena, se acercó a Barodius y se paró a su lado-Hola padre, estoy aquí-Susurró con una sonrisa mirando la tumba.

-Será mejor que te quites la capucha, así no podrá ver lo mucho que has cambiado –

-Jaja…-Se quitó la capucha dejando ver su rostro, su piel medio morena, sus ojos ámbares y una sonrisa cínica, además de poseer cabellos negros a una altura sobre los hombros-Hola tío Barodius… –

-Hola…-Sonrió-… Shun… –

_**En Neathia…...**_

-No me lo puedo creer Dan, eso es imposible-Se quejaba Marucho con el seño fruncido.

-No imposible, impensable-Le corregía Fabia con cierta tristeza.

-Es increíble que Shun haga eso-Decía Serena sorprendida.

-¿Está seguro Dan el galán?-Le preguntaba Jake algo preocupado.

-Estoy seguro amigo-Decía Dan algo triste y sin muchos ánimos de hablar.

-¿Dónde está Hawktor?-Preguntaba Aranaut.

-Aquí Aranaut-Les llamaba una voz atrás de Dan, todos se le quedaron mirando y él sabía qué querían decir esas miradas-Sí, es cierto-Todos los presentes se sorprendieron-Yo sabía y aún así no me digné a decir nada, perdonen –

-¿Por qué Hawktor? –

-Porque… A pesar de ser verdad, Shun es mi compañero y cuando me enteré le prometí no decir nada –

-Dèjá vu-Susurraba Dan deprimido y todos se le quedaron viendo-Tengo la sensación, de que esto ya pasó –

Todos se confundieron excepto Drago y Marucho, Dan tenía razón porque la situación en la que estaban era igual a la que habían vivido cuando se enteraron de que Alice era Masquerade. Pues pensar que Shun, su amigo Shun, les había traicionado, era mucho. Dan no soportó más y cayó al suelo de rodillas derramando varias lágrimas de dolor y golpeando el suelo con los puños-¡No, puede, ser… Me, niego, a, aceptarlo…!¡SHUN NO ES NINGÚN ESPÍA NI NINGÚN TRAIDOR, SHUN ES MI MEJOR AMIGO… SIEMPRE LO HA SIDO Y SIEMPRE LO SERÁ…!… Siempre… –

-Dan acéptalo…-Decía Elright serio-Shun nos ha engañado a todos… –

_**En Gundalia…...**_

-¿Dónde está ella?-Preguntaba Shun algo preocupado y Barodius señaló a su hombro izquierdo.

-Ho-hola Shun-san…-Decía una esfera verde sobre el hombro que Barodius señalaba, Shun, con una sonrisa en el rostro, extendió el brazo con la mano abierta y la esfera saltó a ella-Hola… Te extrañé… –

-Igualmente amiga, igualmente –

-Por cierto Shun-El nombrado le miró-Ren te mandó un mensaje a tu celular y quería saber si te llegó –

-Oh, pues no lo sé tío Barodius déjame revi…-Estaba revisando en sus bolsillos pero no lo encontró en ninguno-N-no… Pu-puede ser… –

-¿Ocurre algo Shun? –

Shun se quedó con la boca abierta pero sin articular palabras por el más grande error que había cometido-De-dejé mi… Mi celular en el cas-castillo de Neathia… –

-¡¿QUÉ?, AHORA POR ESTA EQUIVOCACIÓN ESTÁS EN PELIGRO SHUN, ¿QUÉ PIENSAS HACER? –

-Shun…-Susurró la esfera verde.

Shun cerró los ojos con el seño fruncido pensando en qué hacer y luego los volvió a abrir-Diré la verdad y regresaré a Gundalia para pelear, no más espiar-Coloca una rodilla en el suelo y una de sus manos en el peco-Lo lamento emperador Barodius, estoy tan apenado por mi error –

-Haz lo que creas que debes hacer-Dicho esto Barodius se marchó.

-Vámonos Skyress, tenemos que irnos-Decía colocándose la capucha de nuevo ocultando su rostro y con su Bakugan sobre su hombro-_"Y yo debo prepararme para decir la verdad sobre quién soy y sobre mi deber en Gundalia… Tomar el liderazgo el año que viene…"_ –

_**Continuará…...**_

…

…

…

"_Todo se puede perdonar menos una traición de la persona que más confías"_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia<strong>

**Dan:-Deprimido y llorando-Shun por qué…**

**Tranquilo Dan-kun Ó.Ò**

**Shun: ¿A él le llamas Dan-kun y a mí nada?**

**Dan: Shun idiota.**

**-Abrazo a Dan-Tranquilo Dan-kun-Frunzo el seño-Vete…**

**Shun: Bueno pues ¬¬**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, bye bye, besos y saludos… ^^**

**Dan: *Sniff*… Dejen… *Sniff*… Reviews… *Sniff*… Pliz… YuY**

**Shun: #¬¬ **_**"Aprovechado…"**_


	3. Gritando Ante Oídos Sordos

**Aquí va el tercer cap ^^ … ¿Cómo estás Dan-kun?... Ó-Ò**

**Dan: ^^ Mejor Teichi-chan…**

**Owww… Qué bueno que estás bien Dani-kun… Pero tranqui no me llames así ^^**

**Dan: ¿Cómo?**

**Mmmm… Adi-chan… ^^**

**Dan: Dale, Adi-chan te queda bonito ^^ … Bueno, este va a ser el capi más dramático y con más suspenso… _||||_**

**Hmp…-Asiento-Así es Dani-kun, aunque no te podré complacer con hacer entrar a Shun el baka en razón Ò-Ó**

**Dan: Ok, déjame decir el disclaimer pliz-Yo asiento con una sonrisa-Los personajes de Bakugan no le pertenecen a Adi-chan, la OC que no tiene buen gusto por quedarse con Shun si le pertenece igualmente con la OC que se queda con Marucho.**

**Oh yeah baby…**

* * *

><p>"La rosa por ser bella tiene sus espinas, tú por ser como ella enojas y lastimas"<p>

…

…

…

Iba regresando tranquilamente al castillo de Neathia, no tenía ningún apuro en regresar pues sabía que a lo que llegaría sería a decir la verdad de una vez por todas, al fin llegó al castillo y cuando iba pasando por los largos pasillos fue recordando todo lo que le había llevado a cometer una…

-Traición…-Se dijo a sí mismo con una mirada opaca y vacía.

**.-.**

_-Papá vamos por favor, enséñame a utilizar los Bakugan Darkus-Decía un niño Gundaliano de cabello negro un poco bajo los hombros, ojos ámbares, piel morado-grisácea, los cuernos característicos de los gundalianos, camisa sin mangas de color negra y pantalón marrón._

_-Bueno bueno, vamos hijo-Le decía un hombre Gundaliano de cabello negro violáceo un poco sobre los hombros, ojos ámbares, piel morado-grisácea, los cuernos característicos de los gundalianos, una capa negra, camisa morada de mangas largas, guantes negros y pantalón negro._

_-¿A dónde vamos papá? –_

_-A Vestroia, el hogar de los Bakugan-Decía con una sonrisa cálida, una sonrisa que el pelinegro respondió con una risa._

**.-.**

_Estaba destrozado, con el alma hecha pedazos, también estaba bañado en sangre y en estado de shock. Su padre había sido asesinado frente a sus ojos por un Bakugan Ventus y él no pudo hacer nada el respecto-Padre…-Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y vio un rosal a su lado izquierdo._

**.-.**

Miraba su mano derecha como único testigo del castigo que él mismo se impuso, tenía cicatrices en todo el brazo derecho-Vaya idea la mía… Meter la mano en un rosal y ver si así podía quitarme el sentimiento de culpabilidad, las espinas me pincharon y me hicieron sangrar pero no me quitaron el dolor que en mi pecho había –

-Shun…-Le llamaba una voz que él conocía-¿Eres tú?-Tenía la capucha puesta así que era normal que no le vieran.

Se fue retirando la capucha mostrando su rostro-Sí, soy yo… Alice…-Era increíble cómo estaba allí, las primeras peleadoras estaban allí frente a él, y no estaban solas, estaban el más pequeño de los peleadores con el seño fruncido y su mejor amigo, o, ex mejor amigo apretando los puños.

-Shun… Queremos escucharlo proviniendo de ti…-Shun alzó una ceja por el comentario de Dan-Tú… ¿Eres el espía de Gundalia? –

-Si-Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esa respuesta, lo decía tan tranquilo como si no fuera nada, que asustaba. Shun solo puso una sonrisa cínica y soltó una risa perturbadora.

-_"Se ha… Se ha influenciado por completo de Barodius"_… ¡Shun amigo reacciona… Tú eres más que solo los Gundalianos, eres más que eso… Por favor amigo, ve adentro de tu corazón una vez más! –

-¿Hmp? –

-Mira muy dentro de ti… Pues… Sigue algo de bondad en tu corazón –

-Jajaja… En mi corazón solo hay oscuridad, oscuridad que no desaparecerá… Jamás… –

-Shun… Por favor vuelve a ser el mismo de antes… Por favor…-Le rogaba Alice con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y colocando las palmas de sus manos sobre su pecho.

Shun jamás había podido con sus amigos, si había regresado después de pelear con Dan solo porque Alice se lo pidió, ¿Cómo podía rechazarse a las suplicas de sus amigos?, así que cerró los ojos con fuerza como si una lucha dentro de sí mismo estuviera ocurriendo-No… No, porque sé que mi camino está con el planeta que me vio nacer y con el único familiar que me comprende y que me ha cuidado, mi tío… El emperador de Gundalia… Barodius… Porque sé que ustedes los peleadores jamás lo entenderían… Porque son unos hipócritas… –

Alice no pudo hacer más que separarse de Shun estando asustada y ponerse a llorar aún más, ¿Por qué había desarrollado un odio infinito hacia ellos tachándoles de hipócritas?

Un minuto… ¡Los Gundalianos!… ¡Los Gundalianos le lavaron el cerebro tergiversándolo todo!

-¡Shun reacciona, los Gundalianos te han lavado el cerebro!-Le gritaba Dan más que desesperado.

-¡¿QUÉ HAN HECHO CONTIGO SHUN?-Le exigía saber Julie desesperada.

-¿Lavarme el cerebro, hecho conmigo?-Abrió los ojos y rió de nuevo preocupando más a sus "Amigos"-No me han lavado el cerebro… Y me han abierto los ojos a lo que en verdad es mi deber –

-¡¿Cuál es tu deber, traicionar a tus amigos?-Runo le gritaba preocupada pues además de Dan, ella conocía a Shun perfectamente.

La risa superaba un nivel de perturbadora, tanto que hasta a los Bakugan les asustaba-Mi deber… Mi deber no es otro que gobernar Gundalia en cuanto sea mayor de edad –

-_"Shun… ¿Qué te han hecho los Gundalianos?"_-Pensaba Dan preocupado por el comportamiento de su amigo-Shun… ¿Qué pasó contigo amigo? –

Las lágrimas salían de los ojos del castaño y estaba apretando los puños y los dientes, su mejor amigo les estaba traicionando, estaba traicionando su amistad-Hum… Dan…-El castaño lo miró y lo vio con esa sonrisa cínica-Tú y yo… Jamás fuimos amigos…-Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Se lanzó hacia él tirándolo al suelo y le empezó a golpear sorprendiendo a los demás pero más a su Bakugan-¡¿ESO ES LO QUE PIENSAS, QUE NUESTRA AMISTAD NÚNCA FUE NADA, ESO PIENSAS AH…?, RESPONDE!-Le golpeó de nuevo.

Shun solo volvió a sonreír escupiendo una gota de sangre que le cayó a Dan en la mejilla izquierda y empezó a reír con una risita pequeña y que apenas se escuchaba, después pasó a una risa normal, luego a una sonora carcajada y por último a su actual risa perturbadora. Dan notó los vacíos que estaban esos ojos dorados de su amigo y no le quedaron fuerzas para golpearlo-¿Lo sientes no…?-Le hablaba por fin al peleador Pyrus de una forma clara para ellos dos-¿Puedes sentir lo mismo…? –

-¿El corazón de ambos estrujándose?, sí, lo siento –

Otra vez apareció esa carcajada pero que no llegaba a la risa que les asustaba-No lo entiendes… El corazón que se está estrujando es el tuyo, pues el mío, se estrujó hace mucho tiempo-Le golpeó de nuevo haciendo que un hilo de sangre saliera de su boca-Hum… Eres más patético de lo que pensé, y siempre lo serás Dan…-Shun le agarró por el cuello de la camisa roja que llevaba, en lugar del uniforme de los caballeros del castillo, lo quitó de en medio y se levantó del suelo-Por algo jamás me derrotarás… –

-Vamos afuera entonces… Así lo arreglamos con una última batalla… –

-Hecho…-Decía Shun con su cabello tapándole el rostro y formando una sonrisa maléfica, una sonrisa irreconocible para los peleadores. Ambos peleadores salieron del castillo de Neathia estando a la vista de todos los caballeros del castillo y de nuevo se escuchó esa risa perturbadora.

-¿Por qué cambiaste, qué te ofrecieron los Gundalianos para que nos traicionaras, por qué dejaste que te lavaran el cerebro…? y lo más importante, ¿Por qué desechaste nuestra amistad así como así?… ¿Por qué Shun?… –

La risa se detuvo y Shun cerró los ojos y entrecerró el cejo con furia-…...…...…...…...…...…...…...-Puso una media sonrisa pero que se veía maligna y siniestra y abrió los ojos dejando ver una mirada sombría-La respuesta es fácil…-Dan se quedó atento-Si tú no te hubieras aparecido en mi vida, yo jamás estuviese haciendo esto… Quiero venganza Dan, quiero venganza contra ti y los Bakugan Dragonoid, quiero venganza que voy a cumplir… Nada ni nadie me detendrá porque lo único que hay dentro de mí, dentro de mi corazón… En lugar de bondad… –

**.-.**

_-Maestro Nurzak…-Le llamaba un niño Gundaliano de 8 años-¿Podría… Dejar la luz encendida…?, por favor… –_

_-Claro, pero por qué… ¿Le tiene miedo a la oscuridad? –_

_-No… Es solo que… De noche, no quiero ni ver mi propia oscuridad… –_

_-De acuerdo…-Le dijo con una sonrisa-Buenas noche… Príncipe Shun –_

**.-.**

-… Es oscuridad…-Dijo con la sonrisa que no desaparecía de su rostro.

La última batalla entre estos _"Buenos amigos"_ está a punto de comenzar, esta va a ser la batalla final que defina el destino de cada uno, la pregunta es… ¿Su amistad desaparecerá o… Shun reaccionará y regresará con sus amigos?… Bueno… Tal parece que la guerra entre Gundalia y Neathia se convertirá en una guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad teniendo como protagonistas a la **Luz Carmesí **y la **Fría** **Oscuridad**…

_**Continuará…...**_

…

…

…

"A veces de noche, enciendo la luz para no ver mi propia oscuridad"

* * *

><p><strong>Para saber cómo se reía Shun… Escuchen la risa de Sasuke en el capítulo 214 de Naruto Shippuden, cuando habla con Kakashi y cuando utiliza el Susano'o<strong>

**Dan: Shun idiota… ¿Tengo que saber el final de la batalla? T-T**

**Tú me pediste saberlo Dani-kun, lo siento pero así tienen que ser las cosas**

**Dan: Bueno, por lo menos yo sé cómo termina la historia ^^**

**Shun: ^^**

**Pero yo sí estoy molesta contigo por tratar mal a mi Dani-kun**


	4. Se Acabaron las Lágrimas

**Dan: Shun Baka…**

**Cálmate Dani-kun ^^**

**Dan: Hecho Adi-chan ^^**

**Di el disclaimer pliz**

**Dan: Ya se saben el disclaimer, yo no tengo ánimos por Shun el Baka T-T**

* * *

><p>"<em>La guerra no consiste sólo en la batalla sino en la voluntad de contender"<em>

…

…

…

El cielo se empezó a nublar como si estuviera compadeciendo al castaño. La batalla ya había dado inicio y ya ambos estaban con la mitad de su fuerza vital. Sus Bakugan se atacaban de la misma forma que ambos, y por las mismas razones ya que, al igual que sus compañeros, se llevan muy bien, ambos son grandes amigos

-¿Por qué lo sigues Skyress?, dime por qué-Le preguntaba Drago a la Bakugan Ventus con la que se encontraba peleando, parecía haber evolucionado pues estaba en una forma humanoide:

Con alas plateadas, ojos amarillos, una Yukata blanca con verde jade (**Como la de Rin Kagamine en Karakuri Burst**) y el cabello suelto de color verde oscuro tapándole la cara con una rosa roja como adorno.

-Porque es mi mejor amigo, y sé que lo que está haciendo, para él, es algo bueno-Decía seria.

-¡¿Algo bueno, estás loca?…-Ambos se separaron de golpe-Ya no eres la misma que yo conocía… ¡¿Qué les hicieron los Gundalianos? –

-¡Ya Shun les dijo que nada!-Dijo para soltarle un golpe haciéndole caer al suelo pues su batalla se llevaba a cabo en el cielo.

-¡Drago!-Se acercó a él corriendo-¡¿Estás bien amigo? –

-Tranquilo Dan, aún puedo pelear-Decía intentando calmar a su compañero.

Él solo frunció el seño apretando los puños y los dientes-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS LES HICIERON LOS GUNDALIANOS?-Ellos dos solo se le quedaron mirando-¡¿Qué acaso no entienden que les lavaron el cerebro?, lo están tergiversando todo! –

Otra vez se escuchó la risa desquiciada de Shun-Idiota, ya te dije que no me han lavado el cerebro-Cierra los ojos para luego abrirlos de nuevo-No sé cómo pude fingir ser tu amigo durante tanto tiempo, ¿Eres un idiota o solo te la das Daniel? –

Él solo bajó la cabeza conteniendo las lágrimas, pero luego alzó la cabeza de nuevo dándole una sonrisa-Si me llamas idiota solo por ser tu amigo, sí, soy un idiota-Él y Drago se acercaron hacia Shun y Skyress que se echaron hacia atrás algo asustados y los dos compañeros Pyrus les extendieron la mano con una sonrisa-Solo… Regresa –

-Ambos, tú y Skyress-Añadió Drago rápidamente también sonriendo.

Ellos solo se les quedaron mirando confundidos, estaban extendiendo la mano a punto de entrelazarlas pero de repente unas palabras les llegaron a la cabeza…

**.-.**

_-Shun y Skyress… Si no me consiguen información útil sobre "sus amigos" los peleadores… Pagaran el precio con la oscuridad-Les decía Barodius al pelinegro con 13 años y a su Bakugan que estaban dando una reverencia._

_-Sí señor-Le respondían algo nerviosos y asustados_

**.-.**

Ese recuerdo inundó la mente de ambos causándoles un gran miedo y haciendo que retiraran sus manos rápidamente con los ojos abiertos como platos pero por el miedo y con el seño fruncido

-¡No!-Gritaron ambos separándose de golpe de ambos peleadores Pyrus-¡Eso jamás! –

-Shun… Skyress… Por favor –

-¡Eso jamás pasará, no más oscuridad!-Gritaron Shun y Skyress y ella le soltó un puñetazo de nuevo a Drago que hizo que retrocediera varios metros-_"Ya no más…"_-Pensó Shun con la respiración agitada y abrazándose a sí mismo.

-No más miedo, no más traición, no más tristeza, no más angustia, no más soledad…-Murmuraba Skyress igual o más asustada que Shun-¡No volveremos a la oscuridad jamás! –

La batalla seguía y Runo, Marucho, Alice y Julie se encontraban muy preocupados ya que sabían qué tan grande era la amistad entre ambos peleadores

-Dan… Shun…-Susurraban Runo, Marucho, Alice y Julie-¡¿QUÉ HA OCURRIDO CON SU AMISTAAAAD?-Gritó Runo llorando y desesperada.

Dan escuchó el grito desgarrador de Runo y la miró con pesar. Shun también escuchó el grito pero solo la miró inexpresivamente. En el pasado le hubiese importado pues estaba enamorado de ella, pero ya no más. Hubiese corrido a consolarla pero estaba en una batalla contra su ex mejor amigo.

Recibió otro golpe de la Bakugan Ventus pero fue más fuerte que los anteriores. Un golpe que hizo que tosiera sangre y que fue tan doloroso tanto para el Bakugan como para su peleador.

-Shun… Skyress…-Susurró Dan y Drago solo les miró con total desprecio.

-Par de traidores…-Mascullaba entre dientes el Bakugan pero con un gran pesar y dolor.

Los otros ni siquiera se inmutaron, solo se les quedaron viendo hasta que el Gundaliano soltó un suspiro y sacó una carta-¡Poder prohibido activado! ¡Lluvia de sangre, ataque cruzado! –

-Excelente, mi favorita –

Sacó dos espadas de un brillo verde y se acercó a Drago a una gran velocidad y terminó atacándolo con un ataque en forma de X

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh…! –

-¡Drago! –

Gritaba Dan pero Drago regresó a su forma de esfera y Dan cayó al suelo perdiendo la conciencia y con su fuerza vital en el 15 %

Shun solo soltó su risa perturbadora al ver a Dan en el suelo, regresó a Skyress a su forma de esfera y se fue acercando al castaño-Bien… ¿Eso es todo Daniel?-Empezó a patearlo con fuerza y, como había un lago cerca, lo pateó más fuerte y lo lanzó al lago junto con Drago.

-¡DAN!-Gritó Runo.

_**Subconsciente de Dan:**_

_Sentía todo oscuro, que estaba en una inmensa oscuridad, que todo estaba frío, y que estaba solo de nuevo._

_De nuevo, porque antes de conocerlo a "él" no tuvo ningún amigo._

_Eso se supone que eran… Amigos…_

_Sentía que estaba flotando en un mar de oscuridad, pero algo lo despertó:_

_-No eres débil, solo no has despertado el verdadero poder del DNA yukai _*****_-Le decía una voz femenina y que iluminó el lugar en donde estaba._

_DAN POV:_

_Tal vez… Tal vez Shun tiene razón… Incluso… Creo que fui yo quien pensó que éramos amigos…_

_Es decir… ¿El más popular de la escuela acercándose al perdedor y al payaso de la clase?, eso era imposible…_

_**-¡HASTA NÚNCA!-Escuché que me gritaba desde afuera de mi subconsciente.**_

… _Pero si es así… Entonces… ¡¿Por qué soy tan estúpido?... Ah… ¡Shun!... *¡TODAVÍA RECUERDO CUANDO JUGÁBAMOS EN EL PARQUE, MI PADRE ME FUE A BUSCAR DEMO… TÚ TE QUEDASTA TRAS DE MÍ Y TU PADRE JAMÁS LLEGÓ, SOLO ME MIRABAS COMO CON CELOS… Y TU SONRISA DESAPARECIÓ JTOUN CON TODA LA OSCURIDAD QUE TE ENVOLVIÓ!*… No sé por qué… Realmente no sé… Demo… Demo yo… No podría aceptar… Que alguien como Barodius… ¡Te apartara de mí!..._

_**-Tú y Drago intentaron bloquear el ataque con sus manos izquierdas, ¡Pero eso no les sirvió de nada!... Jjj… ¡Están acabado, y Dan, olvídate de una vez de cartas poder o de cualquier habilidad de Drago!… ¡Este es el final! –**_

… _¡No pienso dejar… Que se apoderen de ti!…_

_**-¡Ya ha sido suficiente!… ¡QUÉ ERES! –**_

… _Ya te lo he dicho… ¡Yo soy tu amigo, y si no entiendes razones… Te romperé los huesos!…_

_**-¿Por qué Dan?, ¿Por qué has llegado tan lejos por mí? –**_

… _Porque tú eres el primer gran vínculo que tengo en mi vida…_

_**-Ah… –**_

… _Es por eso que haré todo lo posible por detenerte…_

_**-Es muy tarde Dan… Ya es muy tarde… Ya no puedo retroceder… –**_

_Abro los ojos, y me levanto del agua en que estoy flotando, increíblemente, puedo mantenerme de pié sobre el agua, y justo en frente mío, está una gran puerta antigua que, cuando la abro…_

_**Fuera del subconsciente de Dan/Fin POV:**_

-*Cof*… *Cof*…-Cayó al suelo de rodillas sujetándose el lado de atrás del cuello-*Arf*… *Arf* –

Escuchó varios crujidos y notó que provenían de Dan. Alzó la vista del suelo mirando al castaño algo nervioso pero con el seño fruncido y vio que tanto él como Drago eran cubiertos por un aura roja que tomaba la forma de un Dragón un poco más grande que el mismo Drago

-¿Qué… Qué es…? –

Vio como Dan se levantaba del agua caminando sobre ella y se acercaba hacia él con la cabeza gacha.

-Esto no me gusta Shun –

Vio cómo Drago se fusionaba con el aura roja de Dan, cosa que lo preocupó más. Dan alzó la vista con el seño fruncido y con unos ojos rojos, y golpeó a Shun en el rostro con un puño mandándolo a volar impactando con una montaña tras de él retorciéndose de dolor.

-_"¿Qué es esto… Qué es esto que me quema…?"_-Se preguntaba mentalmente Dan, también retorciéndose de dolor.

El aura roja terminó de cubrirlo como si no quedara rastro de Dan y Drago y una luz de color naranja los cubrió que, cuando desapareció, en lugar de Dan, se podía ver un mini dragón humanoide rojo del tamaño de Dan y con el rostro de un humano, es decir, el de Dan pero con los ojos más rojos, de piel más oscura, el cabello naranja y puntiagudo hasta la mitad de la espalda, unas alas hechas de fuego amarillo con naranja, con una cola terminando en tres picos y los colmillos más afilados. Además, el aura roja lo seguía cubriendo.

-Dan…-Susurró Runo entre sorprendida y asustada.

Shun se puso derecho pero cuando apenas abrió los ojos, Dan ya había empezado a golpearle sin parar y él apenas se podía cubrir y verificar que Skyress estaba sobre su hombro. Dan le pegó una patada que lo dejó aún más incrustado en la misma montaña.

En cuanto abrió los ojos, se sorprendió-_"¿Qué es esto… Por qué puedo leer sus movimientos?"_ –

Lo que no sabía, y que Skyress notó, era que sus ojos cambiaron: Seguían siendo ámbares pero más amarillos y con el globo ocular negro-_"No puedo creerlo… La leyenda era cierta" –_

Empezaron a pelearse de nuevo con Shun golpeando esta vez. La pelea estaba más pareja que antes, como si supieran lo que el otro haría. Dan estiró el brazo y una garra hecha del aura roja atrapó a Shun ya acorralado con la montaña. Cuando hizo impacto, se levantó una corriente de humo que cuando desapareció, se pudo ver a Shun sentado en la montaña con la cabeza gacha y ya liberado de la garra medio inconsciente pero en un momento, se empezó a reír malignamente.

-Jajajajaja… No sé cómo pueda terminar… Pero créeme, tú no eres el único especial que pueda hacer eso… –

Empezó a llover y, al igual que con Dan, un aura les empezó a cubrir a él y a Skyress pero esta era de color verde. Al igual que con Dan, Skyress se fusionó con el aura verde de Shun, y ya cuando les terminó de cubrir completamente, un resplandor verde oscuro les cubrió que, cuando desapareció, se pudo ver a un "mini cuervo" humanoide del tamaño de Shun y con el rostro de un humano, es decir, el de Shun y con los mismos ojos que tenía cuando peleaba contra Dan, unas alas de murciélago de color verde oscuro con gris, cabello negro verdoso puntiagudo hasta la mitad de la espalda y los colmillos más afilados. Además de la misma aura verde.

Los demás se sorprendieron al ver al peleador Pyrus y al peleador Ventus de esa forma.

-Jajajajajajaja… –

Dan solo frunció el seño aún más-Así que eres especial ¿Eh?… ¡No serás tan especial cuando acabe contigo! –

-Jajajajajajajaja…-Mirando sus manos-No hay ninguna forma en que pierda –

Ambos se acercaron corriendo el uno al otro y se golpearon tan fuerte que con el impacto, se tuvieron que separar de golpe: Shun chocando con la montaña a sus espaldas y Dan chocando con un árbol.

-¡Ya me cansé!-Gritó Dan y en su mano derecha apareció la misma garra que atrapó a Shun-¡Acabaré contigo! –

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!-Le gritó Shun y en su mano derecha, también apareció otra garra solo que de color verde.

Ambos se acercaron corriendo el uno al otro y cuando se quisieron atacar, sus puños chocaron causando un gran impacto que cegó a todos los presentes. Dentro, estaban Dan y Shun a punto de golpearse. Shun golpeó muy fuerte a Dan en el pecho, y Dan le causó una cortada en la frente aún con su último aliento. Ya cuando el ataque dejó de cegarles, pudieron ver a Dan en el suelo inconsciente y a Shun parado frente a Dan y con su dos agujeros en la parte de atrás de su camisa, justo en el lugar en donde salieron las alas de murciélago, ambos estaban mojados por la lluvia.

-¡DAN!-Gritaron Runo, Marucho, Julie y Alice que estaban llorando.

-¡DAN EL GALÁN!-Gritó Jake que estaba viendo la batalla más que molesto.

-_"Dan… Shun…"_-Pensaba Fabia tristemente y también llorando.

-Dan…-Susurraba Shun inexpresivamente mirando a su rival, estaba a punto de decir algo más si no fuese porque cayó al suelo de rodillas tosiendo sangre.

-¡Shun!-Le gritaron los otros peleadores que se acercaron, estaban molestos, pero llegaron tarde. Ya Shun se marchó.

-Shun…-Susurró Hawktor sobre el hombro de Fabia.

-No nos preocupemos por Shun, ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por Dan-Les dijo Marucho con el seño fruncido.

-¡Maruchito tiene razón, tenemos que ayudar a Dan el galán!-Concordó Jake.

Los demás solo asintieron.

Dan abrió un poco los ojos…

_**En otro lugar:**_

Shun se encontraba caminando lentamente pues estaba muy débil por la batalla contra Dan, se estaba sujetando el brazo derecho. Se detuvo por un minuto, alzó la vista al cielo sintiendo la lluvia en su rostro inexpresivo y luego volvió a mirar al frente pero volteó la cabeza hacia atrás mirando por donde se vio, recordando a cierto castaño que dejó vivo… Pero según él… Por puro capricho… Y cerró los ojos siguiendo con su camino sintiendo cómo la oscuridad lo envolvía.

_**En el castillo de Neathia:**_

Miró por donde Shun se marchó, y luego volvió a perder el conocimiento.

_**Al día siguiente:**_

Fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, y notó que estaba en la enfermería. Se sentó de golpe en la cama pero soltó un alarido de dolor y notó que estaba vendado del torso, los brazos y un poco en el rostro.

-¡Dan!-Gritó Runo emocionada que se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Ru-Runo…-Dijo Dan sorprendido, pero luego correspondió el abrazo sonriendo.

-¿Estás bien Dan el galán?-Le preguntó Jake preocupado.

-Sí amigo, ¿Y Drago?-Marucho señaló a la mesita de noche a su lado-¿Estás bien amigo?-Le preguntó preocupado.

-Ummm… S-sí Dan…-Le respondió con una voz débil a lo que su amigo soltó un suspiro.

-Ah… ¿Y Shun?-Preguntó con su inocencia tan normal en él pero los demás, es decir: Runo, Julie, Alice, Marucho, Jake, Fabia y sus Bakugan, bajaron la cabeza deprimidos.

-Dan… Él…-Empezaba a decir Alice.

Dan abrió los ojos como platos que luego se llenaron de lágrimas-No… No… ¡NO!...-Bajó la cabeza apretando los ojos y la sábana que lo cubría, con fuerza-¡No… Por qué lo hizo… Por qué!… ¡SHUUUUUUUUUUUN! –

…

…

…

"_Si lloras por haber perdido el sol, las lágrimas no te dejarán ver las estrellas__"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*=Fusión de ADN<strong>_

_**La cortada era como la que Dan le hizo a Anubias en Mechtanium Surge y Dan vendado como Naruto después de la batalla contra Sasuke en el Valle del Final, cuando está en el hospital U.U**_

_**Dan: ¡SHUUUUUN…! T-T**_

_**Dejen reviews pliz ^^**_


	5. Experimento, Estado de Media Muerte

_**Bueno, aquí voy yo con el quinto capítulo.**_

_**Shun:-En una pared con el seño fruncido.**_

_**Bueno, el señor malhumorado está molesto porque está confundido ¬¬, solo di el disclaimer.**_

_**Shun:-Se marcha dándome un ademán de mano.**_

_**Bueno… Ustedes se saben el disclaimer ^^U**_

* * *

><p>"<em>La corrupción del alma es más vergonzosa que la del cuerpo"<em>

…

…

…

Se sentía raro…

Confundido, molesto, triste, angustiado… Pero más… Confundido…

No entendía qué le pasaba, estaba en su hogar, había cortado todo lazo con aquellos estorbos para sus planes, pero… No lo mató, no, no mató a aquel a quien le mintió… Eran amigos…

¡NO!

¡No eran amigos, siempre fingió que era su mejor amigo!

Eso es lo que hizo, fingir que eran amigos.

-Príncipe Shun –

Miró por sobre su hombro encontrándose con un soldado a quien le miró gélidamente. El soldado solo se asustó.

-La… La señora Kazarina… Le… Le llama…-Terminó por decir.

Cambió la mirada gélida por una sombría, estaba apoyado en el brandal de esa azotea del castillo en donde se la pasaba el tiempo para pensar, así que se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa maligna.

-Tranquila Paige, no me ocurre nada malo-Le dijo aumentando esa sonrisa que pasó de ser maligna a ser perturbadora, luego se marchó hacia el centro de investigación biológico en donde Kazarina se la pasaba siempre.

Mientras caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del castillo de Gundalia, decidió transformarse a su forma Gundaliana. Un brillo amarillo lo envolvió y cuando desapareció, se pudo observar al príncipe de Gundalia en su verdadera forma:

La piel morado grisácea, su cabello negro un poco bajo los hombros, ojos dorados completamente fríos y llenos de maldad, los cuernos característicos de los Gundalianos, una capa con un lado negro y el otro verde oscuro, gabardina manga larga de color morado con verde, pantalones negros y botas marrones.

Al fin llegó al lugar en donde se encontraría con Kazarina, abrió la puerta y entró sonriendo.

Al fin todo estaba listo, Skyress evolucionaría otra vez pero a una forma más poderosa, tanto como el poderoso Lumino Dragonoid.

-Al fin Kazarina, ya te tardaste-Le dijo en forma de burla mientras se acercaba a la susodicha que se encontraba mirando al Bakugan del peleador Ventus con una gran sorpresa.

-_"Es… Increíble…"_-Miraba desde atrás de un ventanal, cómo Skyress atacaba varios Bakugan de algunos soldados de Gundalia, esta vez atacaba a un Bakugan Subterra llamado Boulderon.

Rápidamente utilizó el mismo ataque con el que acabó con Drago. Boulderon solo cayó al suelo como peso muerto.

-Hmp… Eres patético Boulderon, no vales ningún momento de mi tiempo…-Iba a clavarle una de las espadas en la espalda pero un chasquido de dedos la detuvo, alzó la vista y se topó con su compañero al lado de Kazarina. Pateó a Boulderon tan fuerte que lo regresó a su forma de esfera y ella solo escondió sus dos espadas.

-_¡Kazarina!_-Le gritaba la Bakugan Ventus-_¡Inicia con todo y llama a Ren, Zenet, Lena, Mason y a Jesse, al menos Linehalt, Contestir, Phos Phos, Avior y Plitheon me darían más pelea!_ –

Era increíble cómo pasar 13 años en Gundalia cambiaba a una Bakugan honorable como Skyress. Tragó en seco al recordar a la pequeña Bakugan tímida que siempre se la pasaba al lado del pequeño príncipe, conforme pasaba el tiempo, ambos se hacían más despiadados y cuando se "unieron" a los peleadores, ambos fingían ser guerreros tan honorables que el peleador Pyrus y el Dragonoid les envidiaban.

_**En Neathia…...**_

Estaba sentado en esa cama de la enfermería, seguía herido y Drago también.

-¡Hey Dan!-Entraba Runo con una bandeja de comida-Te traje algo de comer, debes de tener hambre-Le colocó la bandeja sobre las piernas pero el solo seguía haciendo lo mismo que hizo desde la mañana, mirar hacia la ventana de la habitación-¿Qué te ocurre Dan? –

-Déjalo así Runo-Empezó a hablar Drago-No está muy animado que digamos –

-¡Oh bueno, si Shun se quiso marchar fue por decisión propia y por estúpido y traidor, no te lamentes por ello! –

Pero Dan solo le miró fríamente como diciéndole "No vuelvas a decir todo eso sobre él", o, "Cállate y déjame tranquilo Runo, no quiero que insultes a Shun"

Ella solo se asustó y se levantó de la silla en donde se sentó queriendo salir del cuarto, pero cuando iba retrocediendo se fue tropezando primero con la mesita de noche al lado de la cama y luego con la pared-Y-yo… Y-ya me voy…-Luego salió de allí.

Volvió a dirigir la vista hacia la ventana y fue cuando una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla-Shun…-Susurró entre sollozos y escondió el rostro entre las sábanas.

_**En Gundalia…...**_

-Grrrr…-Empezó a gruñir con el seño fruncido y con una venita en su frente, ¿Por qué Kazarina quería esperar a que llegaran Airzel y Nurzak?, ya era suficiente con ella, Stoica, Gill, Barodius, Lena, Ren, Mason, Zenet y Jesse, junto con sus Bakugan eran suficientes personas-¡Empieza de una vez Kazarina!-Le gritaba encolerizado.

Ella solo tragó saliva y empezó a hablar entre nerviosa y asustada:-Y-yo… E-es que tenemos que estar Nurzak, Airzel… Ammm… G-Gill y yo para que esto funcione correctamente –

-¡No me importa, solo quiero que comience! –

-¡Empiecen ya!-Gritó Skyress en las mismas condiciones que su compañero.

-Tra-tranquilo príncipe Shun…-Empezó a hablar Nurzak algo preocupado, que había entrado al laboratorio de Kazarina acompañado por Airzel.

Solo suspiró intentando recobrar la cordura-Menos mal que ya llegaron, pero díganme… ¿Por qué tienen que estar ustedes cuatro? –

-Porque le tenemos que explicar una cosa-Shun solo alzó una ceja por el comentario de Gill que se encontraba serenamente.

-Pues empiecen –

-Antes de seguir adelante, temo que deberás morir por primera vez-Empezó Airzel un poco preocupado pero con el seño fruncido.

Shun solo frunció el seño un poco-¿Morir… Una vez? –

-Jajajajaja… Deberás tomar una de estas…-Dice Gill buscando en su bolsillo y sacando un pequeño frasco atado con una pequeña cuerda roja y con varias pastillas marrones-Pastillas para despertar –

-¿Para qué son?… ¿Despertar de qué?-Preguntó Shun tranquilamente.

-Esa marca en la parte de atrás de su cuello significa el sellado de la energía prohibida de un Bakugan que no es oscuro, y es de primera etapa…-Empezaba a hablar Nurzak también preocupado-Pero esas pastillas magnificarán y estimularán su poder llevándola inmediatamente a la segunda etapa-Shun estaba mirando a Nurzak por el rabillo del ojo y luego volvió a dirigir su vista hacia Gill que le empezaba a decir:

-No hay problema, al fortalecer la marca también aumentaremos sus efectos en tu cuerpo y en el de tu Bakugan, y un cambio muy rápido podría matarte, a ambos de hecho… Así que, para asegurarnos de que ambos sobrevivan a la transición a la segunda etapa, debemos darle a tu cuerpo un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse, unas horas al menos… Después de eso, cuando la transición se complete, el poder de Skyress tal vez sea igual al de Dharak y al de Drago, desafortunadamente… El hecho persiste, aún con toda esta preparación y la que tuvieron, tendrás que morir… –

Shun frunció el seño y sus ojos se dilataron por la sorpresa.

-¿Y estando muerto, qué pasará entonces?-Preguntó mientras una gota de sudor corría por su rostro.

-No te preocupes, ¿Por qué crees que tenemos que estar los cuatro para que todo salga correctamente?-Le dijo Kazarina también preocupada.

Gill se acercó hacia el pelinegro y le entregó el pequeño frasco en su mano derecha-Estarás dentro de una cápsula de contención conectado a cuatro cables nada más, la cápsula estará llena de un líquido verde que te mantendrá con vida y que también servirá para disminuir los efectos de la transición, en lugar de morir, solamente estarás suspendido en un estado de media muerte –

Shun bajó la cabeza mirando el frasco y luego alzó la vista de nuevo mirando con el seño aún más fruncido, a Gill-¡¿Y puedo confiar en ustedes para que esta media muerte no se convierta en algo real? –

-Escuche príncipe Shun-Empezó Kazarina-No olvide quienes somos, somos parte de las doce órdenes Gundalianas escogidos por tu padre y tu abuelo, si hay alguien que sabe acerca de esa marca, que también la tuvo tu padre, esos somos nosotros-Le dijo Kazarina sonriendo, pero de una forma normal.

Shun se relajó un poco pero mantuvo el seño fruncido, volvió a bajar la vista volviendo a mirar al frasco y quitó la pequeña cuerda roja y luego lo abrió-_"Una cosa es segura… No puedo permitirme morir, aún no…"_-Pensó recordando el rostro de cierto castaño y sacó una, y solo una, de las pequeñas pastillas con su mano izquierda-Creo que estoy en sus manos…-Dijo tranquilamente mirando la pequeña pastilla a lo que Gill asintió; llevó su mano izquierda hacia su boca y tomó la pastilla, bajó la mano y mantuvo la pastilla sin tomársela, aunque por un corto rato, y luego sí se la tomó.

Abrió los ojos y frunció el seño aún más, y sintió que los latidos de su corazón se intensificaron hasta sentir que su corazón salía de su pecho, razón por la cual se tomó el pecho con ambas manos.

-Bien, ¡Prepárense, hay que hacerlo rápido o lo perderemos!-Dijo Kazarina preocupada.

Puso un paso hacia atrás y luego cayó al suelo de rodillas siendo sujetado por Nurzak que notó que estaba frío y pálido.

-¡Hay que hacerlo rápido o puede morir! –

Skyress también cayó al suelo de rodillas y regresó a su forma de esfera pero siendo envuelta por un aura púrpura.

Kazarina tomó a Shun y lo llevó a una cápsula de contención y, como dijo Gill, la cápsula se llenó de un líquido verde y cuatro cables delgados se conectaron a Shun: uno en cada brazo, y los otros dos en su frente.

Barodius se mantenía al margen viendo todo desde el piso de arriba pero atrás de un ventanal. Podría no parecerlo, pero estaba preocupado por su sobrino, después de todo, era su tutor oficial, y su hermano mayor, en su lecho de muerte, le pidió que lo cuidara como si fuese su hijo… Algo que él hizo durante 13 años. Lo había hecho y todo, pero solo digamos que la marca en el cuello de Shun y su poder, lo habían corrompido, algo que _Hinomoto Kazami_ jamás quiso para su hijo, y Barodius tampoco. Se dio la vuelta para no seguir mirando y se marchó de allí.

Ren se quedó viendo a su mejor amigo, y se marchó acompañado por Zenet quien estaba preocupada.

Jesse solo guardó su libro, cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro y dijo:

-_La corrupción del alma es más vergonzosa que la del cuerpo_ –

Luego se marchó pero fue seguido por la mirada de una Lena sonrojada, que se encontraba muy preocupada por su mejor amigo, el príncipe de Gundalia.

Mason solo se marchó sin decir nada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dijo que durará en un estado de media muerte?-Le preguntó Airzel a Gill.

-Unas horas más o menos-Le respondió mirando a la Bakugan Ventus que estaba en un contenedor mucho más pequeño

_**En Neathia…...**_

Al fin había salido de la enfermería, ya no estaba herido. O al menos, no por fuera, pero sí por dentro.

Una alarma sonó y los peleadores fueron a ver qué ocurría, y con los peleadores no solo estaban Jake, Marucho, Dan y Fabia, sino también Runo, Alice y Julie, cada una con un uniforme de los caballeros del castillo:

Runo con uno como el de Fabia.

Alice con uno como el de Marucho pero con una media falda por atrás hasta las rodillas y lo que va en azul está de color morado.

Y Julie con uno como el de Dan pero con una media falda sobre las rodillas y lo que va en rojo está de color marrón.

-¡Capitán Elright…!-Entró corriendo una Neathiana de 17 años con la piel entre azulada y morada, ojos azules, cabello rubio como dorado hasta la cintura y con el uniforme de los caballeros del castillo como el de Shun pero con una media falda de lado hasta las rodillas y lo que va en verde está también de color marrón.

-Stacey-san…-Fabia se sorprendió al ver a su mejor amiga.

-Hay… ¡Hay un ataque de Gundalia, encabezado por Airzel!-Dijo y cambió su forma Neathiana a una forma humana que Dan conocía perfectamente, el nombre de esa chica era Stacey Kimura, y era amiga de él y de… Shun.

-S-Stacey…-Decía Dan algo sorprendido.

-Dan…-Bajó la cabeza algo triste-Si él no está aquí… Significa que…-Se llevó las manos hacia el pecho-¿Ya se los dijo? –

-Tú… ¿Lo sabías?…-Le preguntó el castaño y ella solo asintió.

-Vámonos chicos, o las cosas empeorarán-Dijo el peleador Aquos y todos salieron del castillo de Neathia hacia el campo de batalla.

Los caballeros del castillo llamaron a sus Bakugan al mismo tiempo que los peleadores también lo hacían.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge, surge Lumino Dragonoid Pyrus! –

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge, surge Blade Tigrerra Haos! –

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge, surge Akwimos Aquos! –

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge, surge Hammer Gorem Subterra! –

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge, surge Alfa Hydranoid Darkus! –

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge, surge Coredem Subterra! –

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge, surge Aranaut Haos! –

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge, surge Omega Leonidas Subterra! –

Así es, el Bakugan de Stacey Kimura era el Bakugan nacido en la dimensión de la perdición, Omega Leonidas era su Bakugan.

-Vaya Leonidas, hace tiempo que no nos vemos-Le dijo Drago sonriéndole a Leonidas. Pero él solo se puso más serio y empezó a mirar a Airzel con algo mucho más que odio.

-¡¿En dónde está Skyress?-Le gritó a Airzel lanzándole su habilidad: Eliminador Omega, pero Strikeflier se apareció protegiendo a su compañero.

Airzel solo estaba tranquilo sobre su nave Ventus-En donde debe estar-Empezó a decir Airzel-En Gundalia, con su compañero-Terminó por decir con una sonrisa maligna.

-¡MIENTES!-Gritó Drago-¡SHUN Y SKYRESS PERTENECEN A LOS PELEADORES, CON NOSOTROS! –

-¡¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ SHUN?-Gritó Dan preocupado por su mejor amigo.

Airzel solo frunció el seño apretando los puños, no podía revelar nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, razón por la cual se le ocurrió decir algo-Ha muerto –

-¡MIENTES!-Gritó-¡ESTÁS MINTIENDO, ÉL NO ESTÁ MUERTO, NO PUDO HABER MUERTO! –

-No me creas si no quieres-Le dijo con los ojos cerrados.

No se lo podía creer, él no estaba muerto, no podía haber muerto. Shun era Shun, por su entrenamiento ninja, podía resistir lo que fuera. Empezó a apretar los puños y los dientes pensando en su mejor amigo, pensando en todo lo que habían pasado juntos, pensando en las peleas de ambos, pensando en sus bromas, pensando en que eran casi hermanos… Pensando en las cadenas que tenían…

**.-.**

_-Oye Shun-Le llamaba un pequeño castaño de 6 años algo sonriente._

_-¿Si?-Preguntó el pelinegro de 7 años con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Pues, fíjate… Tu cumpleaños fue ayer y yo no pude ir demo…-Empezó a tartamudear más que apenado-Bueno… Mi mamá de todas maneras te compró algo para que yo te lo diera, y… Bueno… ¡Solo ten hombre!-Le entregó una cadena con un dije con las letras DK en color rojo._

_-¿Eh?… Y… ¿Qué significa?-Preguntó inocentemente mirando la cadena._

_-Pues, son las primeras letras de mi nombre, mira-Señaló la D-D de Daniel-Señaló la K-Y K de Kuso, adelante tómala –_

_Shun desconfió por un minuto, y luego tomó la cadena-Gracias… Y… Dile a la tía Miyoko que gracias a ella también –_

_-Neh tranquilo, y, oye…-Empezó a sacar algo debajo de su camisa, una cadena con las letras SK en color verde-Estas tienen las primeras letras de tu nombre, S y K, Shun Kazami –_

_Shun se sintió alagado, y algo apenado._

_-Gracias… Amigo mío…-Dijo Shun sonriendo con un leve sonrojo y colocándose su cadena._

**.-.**

… Era como su hermano mayor, siempre le cuidaba, lo apoyaba, lo ayudaba en todo, prácticamente era su hermano.

-Te lo preguntaré una vez más…-Empezó a decir con la cabeza gacha-¡¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ SHUN?-Gritó encolerizado lanzándole una mirada llena de odio y rencor-¡SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! –

_**En la nave Ventus…...**_

Shun todavía estaba en la cápsula de contención siendo vigilado constantemente por dos soldados y Kazarina. En verdad que lo de media muerte era verdad ya que parecía estar muerto, eso parecía, ya que en un momento, llegó a fruncir el seño al escuchar una voz en su cabeza.

"_-¡SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! –"_

Apretó los puños y frunció aún más el seño al conocer esa voz, el peleador Pyrus _Daniel Kuso_. Tan solo pensar en él, le causaba un molesto dolor, un molesto dolor que hacía que poco a poco se despertara de su media muerte. Movía levemente los ojos y luego los abrió de golpe haciendo que la cápsula se rompiera y dejara salir todo el líquido verde junto con Shun aún con los cables en su cuerpo.

-¡Príncipe Shun!-Gritó Kazarina sentándose a su lado para socorrerlo.

El empezó a temblar por el frío que tenía y Kazarina le dio una toalla para que se cubriera.

-¿Y… Y S… Sky-ress…?-Preguntó cubriéndose con la toalla.

-Ah…-Miró hacia un lado y vio que el contenedor en donde estaba Skyress también se rompió y ella cayó al suelo-La voy a buscar-Luego se levantó del suelo y fue directo a donde estaba Skyress y la recogió del suelo; notó que todo había funcionado, Skyress cambió de color a morado con verde y negro-Aquí está príncipe Shun –

-Sh-Shun…-Habló Skyress con una voz débil.

-Es-toy bien… Sky-ress…-Dijo Shun con una voz débil y una sombra morado oscuro bajo los ojos.

-Y… ¿El nombre de la evolución?-Preguntó Kazarina dándole a Skyress.

Él solo sonrió malignamente-Se llamará… Ventus Wind Ghost Skyress –

-Ventus Wind Ghost Skyress… Me gusta…-Le dijo su compañera de una forma maligna mientras el aura morada seguía envolviéndola.

Shun se levantó del suelo con algo de dificultad y se dirigió a una salida de la nave transportándose al lugar en donde se encontraba Airzel, sorprendiendo al peleador Pyrus.

-Shun…-Susurró sorprendido al verlo tan serio.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Le preguntó Airzel sonriendo.

-Mucho mejor maestro…-Le respondió sonriendo.

-Shun…-Volvió a susurrar.

-… Y digamos que Skyress ya está lista para pelear-Dijo sacando a su compañera-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge, surge Ventus Wind Ghost Skyress! –

Skyress salió al campo de batalla sorprendiendo a los demás peleadores y a sus Bakugan, por su nueva apariencia, pero sorprendió más, a Drago, Leonidas, Dan y Stacey

-Skyress…-Susurró Drago sorprendido.

Dan y Drago, a pesar de ser alegres, por primera vez, se pusieron muy tristes al ver a sus amigos de esa forma…

_**Continuará…...**_

…

…

…

"_Lo más triste es la tristeza de una persona alegre"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pues… Aquí está el capítulo 5, espero que les haya gustado ^^<strong>_

_**Dan:-Sorprendido y viendo mi computadora-No me lo puedo creer… O.O**_

_**¿Viste la apariencia de Skyress?-Dan asiente-Bueno, voy a subir el sexto capítulo en cuanto tenga tiempo ^^**_

_**Dan: Dejen reviews pliz ^^**_


	6. Acuerdos del Pasado

_**¡BUAHAHAHAHA… LOS DEJÉ EN SUSPENSO! XD**_

_**Shun: Ajá ¬¬**_

_**Lo siento, él sigue molesto, alias, confundido.**_

_**Dan:-Susurró sorprendido-Shun…**_

_**Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

_**Bueno, sin nada más que decir, aquí va el capítulo… ^^**_

* * *

><p><em>-… Y digamos que Skyress ya está lista para pelear-Dijo sacando a su compañera-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge, surge Ventus Wind Ghost Skyress! –<em>

_Skyress salió al campo de batalla sorprendiendo a los demás peleadores y a sus Bakugan, por su nueva apariencia, pero sorprendió más, a Drago, Leonidas, Dan y Stacey_

_-Skyress…-Susurró Drago sorprendido._

_Dan y Drago, a pesar de ser alegres, por primera vez, se pusieron muy tristes al ver a sus amigos de esa forma…_

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

* * *

><p>Era raro verlos de esa forma, jamás actuaron así, y el ver a Skyress en una "rara" evolución fue lo que definitivamente les confirmó que algo malo les pasó…<p>

Era de una forma humanoide, su cabello era de color verde oscuro con dos franjas blancas y le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran rasgados y de color dorado con la esclerótica negra, su piel era como la de los Gundalianos, es decir, de color grisáceo; sus alas eran metálicas, tenía unos protectores de antebrazos de color morado oscuro con franjas verdes y un chaleco tipo armadura de color morado oscuro con franjas verdes.

-Skyress…-Susurró Drago sorprendido.

-Skyress…-Susurró Leonidas-Skyress… ¿Eres tú? –

-¿Eh?… Le… Onidas… –

Leonidas bajó la cabeza-¿Qué te pasó?… ¿Qué te han hecho?… Dímelo Skyress, por favor –

Skyress solo sonrió, aunque de una forma desquiciada-Me ayudaron Leonidas –

-Vamos Skyress-Dijo Shun sonriendo-Tenemos que acabar con el tercer escudo –

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!-Gritó Elright con el seño fruncido sobre el hombro Raptorix.

-¿Hm?…-Airzel suspiró y le dijo al ex peleador Ventus:-Ve por el tercer escudo, yo me encargaré de Elright –

Shun gruñó y le dijo al Gundaliano:-No maestro Airzel-Cierra los ojos-Usted vaya por el segundo escudo…-Abre los ojos-Yo tengo que romper un acuerdo –

Airzel dudó un poco, pero Elright sabía a lo que se refería el príncipe de Gundalia-De acuerdo, acabemos con esto… Shun…-Dijo Elright frunciendo el seño.

Tanto el Bakugan Ventus como el Haos se atacaban sin detenerse, mientras que sus compañeros se miraban retadoramente sobre sus hombros. Aunque a Elright le llegó una duda de repente.

-Si sabías que tarde o temprano tendrías que romper ese acuerdo…-Dijo cabizbajo-Entonces… ¿Por qué me salvaste? –

-Porque te la debía-El Neathiano alzó la cabeza sorprendido, pero vio que el Gundaliano estaba serio-Tú me salvaste, teníamos que estar a mano –

-Eso no te da derecho a herir a los que les importas-Le dijo el Neathiano.

Shun empezó a reír de la misma forma desquiciada, pero se cayó al instante-Eso a mí no me afecta, lo que yo quiero es romper ese acuerdo –

-¿Qué acuerdo?-Preguntó Dan confundido.

-El acuerdo…-Empezó a hablar Elright-Fue más bien que quedamos a mano, eso nos dio un vínculo, un vínculo que ambos queremos romper… –

Shun cerró los ojos-Es lo que debemos hacer… Un Gundaliano y un Neathiano no pueden tener un vínculo… Al menos…-Abrió los ojos mirando al peleador Pyrus y al capitán de los caballeros del castillo-No es algo natural… –

-¿Qué ocurrió?-Preguntó Dan apretando los puños.

Elright miró hacia el castillo de Neathia con una expresión nostálgica y luego, soltando un suspiro, miró a Dan-Lo que ocurrió… –

_**FLASHBACK/Elright POV:**_

_La guerra seguía presente, solo había Neathianos y Gundalianos muertos y esparcidos en todo el campo de batalla, desde que esa guerra empezó, el olor era solo de putrefacción y podredumbre por los cadáveres…_

_**Shun POV:**_

_Pero en medio del campo de batalla no solo estaban los caballeros del castillo, sino también unos niños Gundalianos y muy pocos niños Neathianos. Uno de los niños Gundalianos se quedó petrificado del miedo al ver a toda esa gente muerta…_

_**Fin POV:**_

_Un pequeño niño Gundaliano de cabellos negros y ojos dorados se encontraba bañado en sangre mientras lloraba, estaba en todo el medio del campo de batalla, la guerra entre Neathia y Gundalia seguía y él lo odiaba…_

_-Alguien que me saque de aquí por favor-Estaba completamente paralizado del miedo, tanto que no se podía mover._

… _Gritos, sangre, heridos, muertos… La muerte… Eso era lo que había en el campo de batalla… ¡¿Cómo Barodius podía ser tan insensible para mandar a un niño pequeño de 7 años al campo de batalla?, y a más que a ninguno, a su propio sobrino!..._

_-¡PRÍNCIPE SHUN CUIDADO!-Gritaba uno de los soldados de Gundalia._

_**Elright POV:**_

… _En efecto, el pequeño Gundaliano era Shun, pero reaccionó muy tarde y por poco muere, ¿Por qué no murió?… Porque un Neathiano lo salvó, el pequeño seguía llorando pero por el miedo…_

_**Fin POV:**_

_-¡¿Qué hace un niño en el campo de batalla, en qué piensan los Gundalianos?... Un minuto… ¿Ese soldado Gundaliano dijo príncipe Shun?-Susurró el Neathiano que salvó al pequeño pelinegro mientras lo tenía en brazos, el Neathiano no tenía más de 12 años-¿Estás bien?-Lo dejó en el suelo._

_-S… S… S…-Se quedó completamente asustado, fue un Neathiano quien le salvó pero a la vez recordó que, la guerra era entre Gundalia y Neathia, solamente se echó un paso para atrás y no hizo nada más-S-sí… Es-toy… Bi-bi-en…-Quería correr pero solamente llegaba a temblar y a llorar._

_-¿Qué hace un niño tan pequeño como tú en el campo de batalla? –_

_-Es-estoy… Pe-leando… –_

_-¡¿QUÉ? –_

_-¡El emperador Barodius me mandó al campo de batalla!-Seguía llorando pero más asustado que nunca._

_-¡REGRESA A TU CASA, ESTE LUGAR ES MUY PELIGROSO! –_

_-No puedo… ¡SI TÍO BARODIUS Y OTROS MIEMBROS DE LAS 12 ORDENES SE ENTERAN DE QUE REGRESÉ A GUNDALIA SIN QUE LA BATALLA TERMINARA, ESTARÉ EN PROBLEMAS!-Se tapó la boca con ambas manos por lo que dijo-"¡Oh no, lo he dicho!"_ –

_-Eres… ¿Sobrino de Barodius?-Preguntó el Neathiano más que sorprendido._

_-A-ajá…-Solo asintió y empezó a retroceder._

… _Salió corriendo pero el Neathiano le agarró del brazo y le echó para atrás, un disparo morado apenas y le rozó a Shun, un simple rasguño y nada más fue lo que le causó…_

_-¿Q-quién e… E-res…?-Preguntó dándole la espalda al Neathiano._

_-Me llamo Elright, y soy un caballero del castillo de Neathia –_

_-Ese es el problema… Me salvó pero… ¿Por qué si soy un Gundaliano?-Preguntó volteando a verle._

_-Porque… "¿Qué le digo?"… Porque… –_

_-¿Porque parecía un Gundaliano indefenso y usted no pensaba que yo peleaba para Gundalia?-Terminó de completarle al Neathiano, pero lo dijo con el seño fruncido._

_-…... –_

_-¡PUES YO NO SOY NI UN NIÑITO CUALQUIERA NI UN PELEADOR CUALQUIERA, SOY NADA MÁS Y NADA MENOS QUE EL HEREDERO AL TRONO DE GUNDALIA… SOY SHUN KAZAMI EL HIJO DEL REY HINOMOTO KAZAMI Y DE LA REINA SHIORI KAZAMI!-Exclamó más que molesto sacando un Bakugan Darkus y uno Ventus._

… _El Neathiano solo sacó su Bakugan Haos, ambos estaban dispuestos a atacar pero Shun fue quien lanzó sus dos Bakugan y Elright solo se quedó viendo cómo el supuesto príncipe de Gundalia le salvaba de un ataque de otro Bakugan Ventus…_

_-Váyase… Los Gundalianos no me hacen daño ya que soy el heredero al trono… Pero le debo la vida… –_

_-No tienes que decir ni hacer nada, así está bien… Y gracias… –_

_-Gracias a usted… Pero no lo vuelva a decir…-Shun se fue corriendo hacia el Bakugan Ventus que atacó-Perdón por la tardanza maestro Airzel-Dijo haciendo una reverencia._

_-Vámonos a casa, su madre está muy preocupada príncipe Shun-Le dijo el Gundaliano._

_-Sí –_

… _Ambos se fueron y el Neathiano solo se quedó viendo sorprendido al Gundaliano pelinegro…_

_-El heredero al trono de Gundalia… El hijo del rey Hinomoto Kazami y de la reina Shiori Kazami… Shun Kazami el príncipe de Gundalia… Un Gundaliano con sangre humana, completamente Gundaliano pero con sangre humana… –_

_**Fin del Flashback:**_

-Ya… ¿Se conocían…?-Preguntó Dan sorprendido.

-Sí-Respondían ambos frunciendo el seño.

Dan se alejó de allí-Yo no les detendré, ustedes tienen un asunto que arreglar –

_**En el castillo de Neathia:**_

Serena se llevó las manos al pecho con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro-No te atrevas a perder… Idiota… –

Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, algo que nadie jamás habría pensado que podría pasar siendo ella tan tranquila, pero así era, ella estaba llorando solo por una persona, la persona que fue su mejor amigo, la persona en quien más confía, la persona que era su mano derecha, la persona que más le cuidaba, la persona a quien más quería en el mundo, la persona que le enseñó a amar… La persona a quien amaba en secreto…

… _El Capitán de los Caballeros del Castillo…_

… _El Capitán Elright…_

… _Elright Knight…_

… _Su Elright…_

-No pierdas idiota…-Decía apretando más sus manos contra su pecho-No te atrevas a perder –

_**En el campo de batalla:**_

-Pero…-Dan pensó por unos momentos algo que lo dejó confundido-No entiendo muy bien, a qué se refieren con lazo –

-Sencillo-Dijo el pelinegro-_**(N/A: Uy… Pequeña revelación de mi fic "Lo Siento")**_-¿No es así Elright? –

El peliverde asintió frunciendo el seño-Así es… Pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces? –

-¿Qué cosa, ayudarte con las heridas que te causó Airzel? Simplemente lo hice porque iba a ser muy patético verte muriendo de esa forma-Respondió sonriendo arrogantemente.

Los Bakugan de ambos empezaron a atacarse el uno al otro, pero llegó un momento en que ambos peleadores estaban cerca el uno del otro, por lo que Elright dijo:-No fue por eso…-Se separaron de golpe-Sé que solo estás actuando, a la vez que sé cómo te sientes –

-¿A qué te refieres Neathiano?-Preguntó frunciendo el seño.

-Me refiero a que…-Bajó la mirada-Sé cómo se siente… Proteger a las personas que aprecias… A pesar de que te vean como traidor –

-No te entiendo Elright…-Decía confundido.

Los peleadores notaron algo que no creyeron poder ver después de descubrir el secreto de su amigo, quizá tristeza, quizá compasión, quizá honor, quizá… Quizá el viejo Shun Kazami que conocían…

-Es irónico ¿No?-Lo miró, sonreía tristemente-Haces felices y proteges a aquellos que aprecias… A costa de tu propia felicidad… Es una buena acción, solo que patética, claro… Tomando en cuenta que les haces mucho más daño –

-¡¿A qué juegas Neathiano? –

-A nada niño, a nada…-Se detuvo por un minuto-Solo te digo la verdad –

Shun bajó la mirada-¿Cómo lo sabes? –

-Sé que estás siendo amenazado en Gundalia para traicionar a tus amigos… Pero lo sé porque…-Cerró los ojos un minuto para luego mirarle de nuevo-Estuve en las mismas, no me quedó de otra que convertirme en caballero del castillo… Rebajarme al nivel de parecer un perro que sigue órdenes… Créeme, estuve en las mismas –

Shun apretó los dientes y los puños, para luego sonreír-Y yo que pensé que Neathia era diferente a Gundalia, parece que me equivoqué –

-Así es, te equivocaste, y también te equivocaste al tomar la decisión de rebajarte a traicionar a tus amigos, a las personas a quienes más aprecias, solo para protegerles –

Shun y Skyress retrocedieron asustados-¡No sabes de qué hablas! –

-¡No sabes por lo que pasamos!-Le gritó Skyress abrazándose a sí misma.

-Eso piensan ustedes-Dijo el Raptorix de Elright seriamente.

Shun abrió los ojos de la impresión, no sabía qué decir…

_Es un truco…_ Le decía algo

_No, no puede ser un truco, es un tema muy serio_

_Claro que es un truco…_

_¡No lo creo, esto es un error, jamás debía haberles abandonado!_

_¡¿ESO PIENSAS KAZAMI? RESPONDE!_

_Tío Barodius está equivocado, esto no debe ser así… No debe…_

Dan, aún sobre Drago, se le acercó por atrás y le llamó:-Amigo…-Shun y Skyress le miraron sorprendidos, Dan sonrió y le extendió la mano-Regresa… Por favor… –

Drago le sonrió a Skyress guiñándole un ojo-Vamos… Ambos saben que Barodius está haciendo mal, regresen –

Shun y Skyress se miraron, ¿Qué estaban tramando ambos?-Dan…-Susurró sorprendido.

Drago le extendió la mano a Skyress que retrocedió unos pasos-Yo…-Susurró.

Un disparo se escuchó, lo lanzó Strikeflier en dirección a Raptorix, y por consiguiente a…

-¡Cuidado Elright!-Gritó Dan.

-¡Raptorix aléjate!-Gritó ésta vez Drago.

Ambos se giraron y pudieron ver el disparo acercándose cada vez más, Drago no estaba cerca, no lo suficiente como para llegar a tiempo, los únicos cerca eran Shun y Skyress. El peleador Ventus seguía paralizado por la confusión, qué podía hacer-Sh-Shun…-Susurró Skyress,

Shun asintió cerrando los ojos con el seño fruncido-Sí…-Sacó una carta…

_¡Poder activado: Escudo Ventus, Formación en Cruz!_

El protegido de Gill, dándose la espalda al pensar que no falló, pudo notar por último que un ataque se acercaba a él y a su Bakugan. Un rayo en forma de cruz llegó a impactar contra su bakugan causando que sus alas quedaran algo dañadas y luego regresara a su forma de esfera cayendo al suelo sin saber quién le atacó.

Aún así, el ataque de Strikeflier llegó a tiempo pero impactando en cuatro víctimas: Raptorx y Elright, y – para sorpresa de todos – Shun y Skyress. Los Bakugan regresaron a su forma de esfera y ambos peleadores cayeron al suelo-¡Agh…!-Jadeó el pelinegro cambiando de repente a su forma humana y sujetándose la pierna.

-¡Agh…!-Se quejó el Neathiano tomándose el brazo derecho-_"Mal-dición… Mi… ¡Mi brazo!"_ –

-¿Es-tás bien?-Le preguntó Shun seriamente.

-Al… Algo a-sí…-Respondió Elright sonriendo levemente, Shun le extendió la mano ayudándole a levantarse del suelo-Pero… Mi brazo está roto –

-_"Sí… Mi pierna tampoco está muy bien"_-Pensó sonriendo, pero inmediatamente frunció el seño-_"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¡He ayudado al mismo Neathiano que…! Me salvó… De niño, pero… Aún así… No corté mi acuerdo con él…" _–

-Tranquilo… Anda, ve por Airzel-Le dijo Elright seriamente, pero sonrió encogiéndose de hombros-Nada pasó… –

…

**.-.**

…

Los Gundalianos se retiraron, entre ambos bandos varios soldados quedaron heridos, pero lo común entre ambos grupos era que el capitán de las fuerzas neathianas y de los gundalianos estaban heridos, causando sorpresa en el emperador Barodius y Gill, y preocupación en la reina Serena.

_**En Neathia:**_

-¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?-Le preguntó Fabia preocupada a Elright en la enfermería.

-Sí, estoy bien-Respondió Elright mirando por la ventana, bajó la mirada viendo su brazo vendado e inmovilizado-Es solo que… –

-Todos sabemos que no te gusta la enfermería-Le dijo Linus sonriendo nerviosamente, ganándose una mirada de reojo de parte de Elright-Los doctores dijeron que ya te puedes ir pero que tuvieras cuidado –

-No es eso Linus-Miró nuevamente por la ventana.

-¿Shun?-Preguntó Stacey preocupada, más aún al ver cómo sus superior asentía.

-Así es-Dijo mirándoles seriamente a los peleadores,

-Él nos traicionó-Dijo Runo cruzándose de brazos con el seño fruncido-Ya lo superamos, ¿No?-Dirigió su vista a los demás, pero no dijeron nada, solo bajaron la mirada.

Elright negó varias veces-No…-Volvió a mirarles seriamente-Él no los traicionó…-Tocó las vendas de su brazo sonriendo levemente-Si así hubiese sido, no me hubiese ayudado –

Dan reaccionó de repente-¡Es verdad!-Recordó el momento en que Strikeflier atacó al capitán Neathiano-Shun activó una carta para que Skyress atacara a Strikeflier y a la vez ayudarle, capitán Elright –

-Pero…-Dijo Marucho pensativo-Si eso es verdad, entonces significa que… –

-… Que aún sigue algo de bondad en el corazón de Shun-Completó Aranaut.

-Y… De Skyress…-Dijeron Drago y Leonidas.

-Así es… –

_**Gundalia…**_

En el salón del trono, Barodius reprendía a su sobrino-¡¿Cómo es que pudiste perder, y cómo permitiste que atacaran a Airzel? Respóndeme! –

-No volverá a pasar-Dijo el pelinegro cabizbajo.

-Eso esperamos-Se hizo escuchar Dharak.

-Así será-Dijo Skyress.

-¡Ahora retírense, y tú…!-Señalando a su sobrino-¡No quiero volverte a ver en esa forma tan patética! –

-Sí señor-Dijeron ambos para luego retirarse, se quedaron en el balcón, Shun golpeó una de las paredes y Skyress habló:-No entiendo, ¿Por qué hicimos eso? –

_*Elright:… Podemos estar seguros de que regresará tarde o temprano…*_

Shun miró sus manos-No lo sé…-Las cerró en puños frunciendo el seño-¿Podría ser… Podría ser que… Lo que tío Barodius está haciendo no esté bien? –

-No lo sé –

Soltó un suspiro y cambió a su forma Gundaliano-Como sea…-Se quedó viendo por el balcón-No me arrepiento por lo que hice… _"O al menos… Eso creo"_ –

_*Elright:… Solo esperemos… Que regrese más temprano que tarde…*_

…

…

…

_Por más desacuerdos que tengan los amigos, su amistad siempre seguirá intacta, no importa lo que ocurra. Ese es el lazo de ambos – E.K __**(?)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí está el capítulo seis, perdone por tardarme, bueno…<strong>_

_**(?) E.K = Es un personaje de Bakugan, solo que el K está demás XD (A ver si saben quién es)**_

_**Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente… ^^**_

_**Mataneee… ^^**_

_**Dejen reviews please… ^^**_


	7. De Soledad y Familia

_**Capítulo 7, gracias por los reviews**_

_**Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen ^^**_

_**Bueno, sin nada más qué decir, aquí vamos con el fic**_

_**AVISO: Éste capítulo les parecerá chistoso en unas partes XD**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Aparecen Bakugans en forma humana**_

* * *

><p>Ese día había sido difícil después de la batalla contra los Gundalianos y lo que les dijo Elright, pero Dan tenía la misma esperanza de que su amigo volviera, había estado recostado en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, hasta que escuchó unos gritos-<em>¡Por favor entiéndalo, déjeme ir!<em>-Escuchaba que alguien gritaba.

-¿Escuchaste eso Drago?-Le preguntó Dan saliendo de la cama.

-Así es-Respondió.

-¿Vamos a ver? –

-No sé…-_¡A quién engaño, yo también quiero ver!_-De acuerdo –

Ambos salieron de la habitación del castaño, caminaron por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a otra habitación, la puerta estaba entreabierta y la luz encendida, Dan y Drago miraron por el espacio que estaba abierto de la puerta. Pudo ver a la reina Serena, a Elright y a un chico de su e…

Abrió los ojos de la impresión, ¿Eran Elright y la reina Serena? ¿En una misma habitación? Inmediatamente pensó cosas indebidas, se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. Pero sus fantasías pararon de golpe cuando siguió escuchando-¡Demonios, reina Serena por favor déjeme ir! –

-Es peligroso-Escuchó que decía Elright seriamente.

-Demonios…-El otro chico – de más o menos su edad – se sentó en el suelo de espaldas a la puerta, pudo ver que los ojos dorados/amarillos y el cabello negro – con unos mechones verdes – lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda – aunque atado en una cola baja – y con las puntas levemente ondulada-¿Es enserio? ¡Es mi hermana, qué no lo entienden! –

Los tres se quedaron callados, se formó un incómodo silencio, pero fue roto por alguien-Dan, la próxima vez que quieras espiar a la gente, intenta no dejar que te vean-Dijo Elright seriamente mirándole por sobre su hombro-O al menos intenta esconderte bien, que no se note tu sombra –

Tragó en seco, ¿Hace cuanto que se había dado cuenta? Abrió un poco la puerta-Lo… Lo siento, es que… Drago y yo escuchamos un grito y… Bueno… A Drago y a mí nos dio curiosidad –

-Corrección-Dijo Drago-Yo solo te acompañé para ver que no te metieras en problemas –

-Como sea…-Señaló al azabache-¿Quién es el niño?-Preguntó notando que el chico era más bajo que él.

-¡¿Niño?-Se levantó de golpe del suelo acercándose a él-¡Soy de tu misma edad Kuso! –

-¿Entonces por qué eres tan enano? –

-_"Oh no…"_-Pensó Serena palideciendo.

-_"Lo dijo…"_-Pensó Elright en la misma condición.

-¡A QUIÉN LE DICES QUE ES TAN ENANO QUE NO SE PUEDE VER NI CON UNA LUPA DE AUMENTO!_**(1)**_-Antes de lanzarse sobre Dan, Elright le sujetó-¡SUÉLTAME KNIGHT, SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME! –

-No si sigues actuando como un niño, no solo por tu estatura te creen uno sino por tu carácter-Al ver que se calmaba, lo soltó y se cruzó de brazos-Además, estamos hablando de algo serio y, por tus gritos, vas a despertar a toda Neathia –

El azabache suspiró sentándose de nuevo en el suelo-Sí… Como sea, déjenme ir, es mi hermana y prometí cuidarla –

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Aranaut apareciendo con Fabia, Runo, Alice, Marucho y sus Bakugan.

-Nada-Dijeron los demás.

-Como sea… ¿Me van a dejar ir por mi hermana?-Preguntó el ojidorado.

-¡Ya te dijimos que es peligroso, Hawktor! –

-¡Hawktor, ¿Desde cuándo eres tan enano?-Preguntó Akwimos sobre el hombro de Marucho, pero de nuevo ocurrió lo mismo.

Elright sujetaba a Hawktor quien gritaba:-¡A QUIÉN LE DICES PULGA MAL DESARROLLADA!_**(2)**_ –

…

-¿Ya te calmaste?-Le preguntó Serena preocupada tomándole de la mano.

-Sí-Bajó la mirada pero inmediatamente dirigió su vista a los demás-Supongo que les debo dar una explicación de mis gritos, ¿No? –

-Sí-Dijo Aranaut fríamente-Y una explicación muy grande amigo, ¿Cómo que hermana? –

Hawktor suspiró-Verán, yo… No soy un Bakugan de Neathia –

-Hawktor llegó a Neathia hace trece años-Explicó Serena, a lo que Elright asintió.

-Soy un Bakugan de Vestroia, actual Nueva Vestroia, allí, vivía con los de mi especie, pero sobre todo con mis padres y mis hermanos –

_**(Aquí si quieren escuchen el OST de Naruto: "Sadness and Sorrow") Flashback/Hawktor POV:**_

_Éramos mi hermana mayor, los gemelos más pequeños, y mi gemela y yo siendo los del medio; un día, mi padre asesinó a un Gundaliano por error, poco después. Tomando venganza, atacaron mi especie eliminándoles uno por uno, primero a mi madre y luego a mi padre; y para empeorar las cosas, los Gundalianos estaban siendo apoyados… Por… Algunos, Bakugan Pyrus. Mi hermana, Raikibird, nos pudo esconder y proteger hasta que todo acabara, después, nos marchamos del que era nuestro hogar._

_En ese momento, no nos importaba que no tuviéramos un hogar al cual volver, con tal de estar unidos, todo estaba bien… Pero algo cambió…_

… _Algunos Gundalianos nos estaban siguiendo…_

_Raikibird tomó una decisión, dijo que nos teníamos que separar, que pasara lo que pasara mi gemela y yo nos quedáramos unidos, ella se quedaría con los menores al ser la mayor. De ésta forma, nos tuvimos que separar. Corrimos todo lo que podíamos con tal de alejarnos de los Gundalianos, pero… La felicidad fue efímera…_

_Nos dimos cuenta de que… Tarde o temprano nos encontrarían, pues iban a por mi hermanita, por mi gemela… Siempre fuimos iguales en todo, siempre fuimos unidos, y desde que ella era pequeña me prometí a mi mismo protegerle a costa de mi vida. Sabía que solo había algo que podría hacer en ese momento, pues desde entonces, desde que fuimos pequeños… He sido… Su reflejo._

_Me acerqué por atrás a ella-"Si esto es lo que tú y yo hemos de merecer…"-Me acerqué cada vez más a ella-"… Entonces con mi parte de culpa cargaré"-Estaba decidido a proteger a mi amada hermana hasta el final, así fuese con mi vida. La túnica que llevaba, se la dejé sobre los hombros, le hice girar y finalmente le susurré:-Mira, aquí está mi ropa te la dejaré a ti, póntela inmediatamente y escapa de aquí…-Me separé de ella, y la vi llorando, inmediatamente le sequé las lágrimas-No te preocupes, nosotros somos gemelos, ¡Nadie más se dará cuenta, tan solo tú y yo…! –_

_Hice que se cambiara su ropa por la mía mientras yo me cambié por la suya, yo tenía el cabello más corto que ella, así que, simplemente, se lo corté. De ésta forma, ambos nos tuvimos que separar. Ahora yo era mi hermana y ella debía escapar, pero no sabía que desde ese momento nuestros destinos quedaron divididos, y que ahora había un lamento de gemelos, el lamento de nosotros. Si le llamaban una amenaza, o lo haya podido ser, pues si nuestra sangre la misma es, entonces la culpa es mía también._

_-"Hace mucho tiempo me lo prometí, si algo malo le amenazaba, si le querían hacer daño, yo no lo permitiría. Preferiría sacrificar mi vida por ella, desde pequeño prometía siempre cuidar a mi dulce y encantadora hermanita" –_

_Yo sabía que iba a morir, sabía que nadie me iba a salvar, sabía que el destino estaba en mi contra, pero solo pensaba una cosa en ese momento…-"Si yo acaso pudiera volver a nacer… Me gustaría que fuésemos gemelos… Otra vez" –_

_No sé por qué, antes de que un Gundaliano me diera el golpe de gracia, se marcharon. Yo me quedé en el suelo, debía hallar a mi hermana, debía encontrarla y salir corriendo en caso de que regresaran… Pero no pude… Un portal dimensional se abrió y arrastró a varios Bakugan, entre ellos, yo._

_**(Aquí terminaría el OST si lo escucharon) Fin del Flashback/Fin POV:**_

-Simplemente, no volví a ver a mis hermanos, pero sobre todo, a mi gemela –

-¿Qué tiene que ver con tus gritos?-Le preguntó Dan, pero Hawktor solo le ignoró-Hey, responde pequeño –

Por una tercera vez, Elright tuvo que sujetar a Hawktor antes de que éste se abalanzara sobre Dan-¡NO ME LLAMES PEQUEÑO, TE ROMPERÉ LOS PIES Y LOS PONDRÉ EN TU CABEZA_**(3)**_! –

Elright suspiró-Deberías dejar de llamarle pequeño, no le gusta, se enoja y no quieres ver las consecuencias –

-¿Tan malo es?-Preguntó Alice riendo nerviosamente por el comportamiento de Hawktor.

-Sí-Dijeron Serena y Elright al unísono.

-Bueno, Dan tiene razón en algo-Decía Fabia-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con tus gritos? –

Dragp cayó en la cuenta de algo, de lo que dijeron Shun y Skyress cuando los enfrentaron…-Hawktor…-Le llamó-¿Eres…? –

-Así es-Asintió-Hawktor es el nombre de mi evolución, completo, me llamo Hawktor Skyress Ventus –

-Eso significa que… ¿Eres de la especie Skyress?-Preguntó Marucho palideciendo.

-Sí –

-Y… Si quieres salvar a alguien, es de… ¿Los Gundalianos?-Preguntó Julie nerviosa.

-Sí –

-Y dijiste hermana, es decir… Que es…-Decía Leonidas.

-Así es…-Asintió frunciendo el seño-Mi gemela, de la que me separé hace tantos años, es Skyress, y quiero salvarla de los Gundalianos.

_**En Gundalia:**_

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Kazarina a una chica parada en el balcón.

Tenía el cabello negro con unos mechones verdes y sus ojos eran dorados/amarillos, al escuchar a Kazarina, le miró fríamente por sobre su hombro-Sí, estoy bien-Miró el cielo.

-¿Estás pensando en eso de nuevo, Skyress? –

-Sí…-Cerró los ojos bajando la mirada-Me dijo que estaríamos juntos, pero no sé si sobrevivió al ataque –

Kazarina le colocó una mano sobre el hombro-Estoy segura de que te está buscando –

Volvió a abrir los ojos mirando el cielo-Ojalá así sea… _"Hermano…" _Creo que ya casi ni recuerdo cómo era…-Por un momento, Kazarina pudo ver algo en su rostro: Tristeza, bondad, y quizá… La misma Skyress de siempre.

-No es que no lo recuerdas, es que estás bloqueando ese recuerdo… –

-Tengo que hacerlo, no quiero que se vuelva un obstáculo para mí –

-No es un obstáculo, son recuerdos, y si yo fuese tú, los apreciaría-Le reprendió la rubia aún con la mano en el hombro de Skyress.

La ojidorado/amarillo solo frunció el seño soltándose del agarre de Kazarina-Entonces qué bueno que no eres yo –

_**En Neathia:**_

-Yo no sabía… Que Skyress y tú…-Decía Akwimos.

-Nunca le dije a nadie de mis hermanos _"A nadie excepto a quienes me ayudaron"_ Bueno… A nadie excepto a la reina Serena y al capitán Elright-Bajó la mirada-Por un tiempo, me olvidé completamente de mi vida en Vestroia, de mi familia. Bloqueé completamente lo que pasó el día en que eliminaron mi especie… Pero hay algo que jamás pude olvidar, a pesar de lo feliz que fui aquí… –

-¿Y qué fue?-Le preguntó Aranaut en un tono que nadie pudo haber creído escuchar proviniendo de él, molesto-¡Qué fue! –

Hawktor ni se inmutó, solo se mantuvo serio-Que no le cumplí mi promesa a mi hermana…-Cerró los ojos frunciendo el seño-Prometí…-Bajó la mirada, sus hombros temblaban por lo que se pensaron que estaría llorando, a Drago le sorprendía lo orgulloso que era Hawktor al llorar en silencio-Yo… Yo le prometí que iba a sobrevivir, prometí que me iba a quedar a su lado hasta que todo acabara…-Las lágrimas caían de su rostro-Y así… Y así buscar a Raikibird, para volver a estar juntos, pero… No pude… –

_**(Y aquí si quieren escuchen el OST "Despair")**_-Y no nos pudiste decir…-Dijo Aranaut suavemente _**(N/A: En una forma humana* igual que Hawk)**_, pero inmediatamente agarró a Hawktor por el cuello de la camisa-¡Por qué jamás me dijiste, o al menos a Akwimos o a Coredem, por qué te tuviste que guardar ese secreto Hawktor! –

-Aprende a callarte…-Respondió suavementr

-Hawktor…-Susurró Akwimos.

-¿… Tú qué sabes de eso…?-Aranaut relajó su semblante solo un poco-… ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que es tener una familia! ¡TÚ HAS ESTADO SOLO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, POR QUÉ CREES QUE SABES DE ESO!…-Simplemente recordó los momentos en que fue feliz con su familia, pero Aranaut solo se quedó callado calmándose, sintiéndose mal por lo que le dijo-… Yo estoy sufriendo porque tengo esos lazos, ¡Cómo podrías acaso entender!… ¡LO QUE SE SIENTE PERDER A TODA TU GENTE!_**(4)**_ –

Drago no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ver la mirada de rencor y sufrimiento que tenía Hawktor y reconocerla al instante-_"Es la misma mirada que tenía Skyress…"_ –

Hawktor tomó a Aranaut por el cuello de la camisa y le empujó, ambos cayendo al suelo, el Ventus encima del Haos-Es cierto…-Decía Aranaut suavemente y con la cabeza gacha-… No tengo idea de lo que es eso, el tener padres o un hermano… Pero… Cuando estoy con Raptorix, me pregunto… Me pregunto si es así como se siente tener un padre…-Calló por un momento, sonriendo levemente-… Y… Cuando estoy con los demás… Y sobretodo contigo… –

_**Flashback:**_

_Ambos eran pequeños, pero aún así, tenían una gran rivalidad, a pesar de que Awkimos y Coredem les intentaran separar siempre…-¡Cuando quieras pelos necios!-Le decía Aranaut._

_-¿Cuál es tu problema perdedor?-Respondía Hawktor._

… _Y durante los entrenamientos, seguía su rivalidad…-¡No hay forma en que vaya a perder contra ti!-Le retaba el Haos preparándose para pelear contra él._

_-Seh, lo que digas –_

… _Pero… A fin de cuentas… Siempre habían sido amigos…-¡Jajaja… Te tengo…!-Dijo Aranaut pasándole un brazo por los hombro._

_Hawktor puso una mueca-No me abraces, me das asco –_

_**Fin del Flashback:**_

-… Me pregunto… Si así se siente tener un hermano… –

-Aranaut… Hawktor…-Susurró Drago **_(Aquí terminaría si escucharon el_ OST)**.

-Hawktor, lo sentimos pero…-Decía Serena-No puedes ir a Gundalia por Skyress –

-¡Pero…!-Dejó a Aranaut levantándose del suelo-¡Ella es mi hermana, y quién sabe qué puedan estarle haciendo en Gundalia… Prometí protegerla, se lo prometí a mi padre cuando era pequeño y me lo prometí a mí mismo! ¡Por qué no puedo ir por ella, además, quizá pueda ir por Shun tambi…! –

Serena solo le abrazó en respuesta-Elright y yo sabemos que eso era lo único en lo que siempre pensabas, encontrar a tu hermana, pero entiende, es peligroso, y más si vas solo –

Hawktor apretó los puños y los dientes bajando la mirada-Entonces déjeme ir con él, reina Serena –

Todos se quedaron estáticos al escuchar a Elright-Pero, capitán-Decía Stacey-Eso es… –

-¿Loco? Lo sé, pero en cierto modo entiendo a Hawktor, yo también habría hecho lo que fuese por mi hermana, inclusive sacrificar mi vida por ella –

-_"¿Su hermana?…"_-Pensaba Dan.

Serena se le quedó viendo, pero sonrió-_"Así que en eso pensabas Elright…"_-Pensó-Bien… Irás con Hawktor –

-Gracias reina Serena-Dijo Elright sonriendo-_"Y en cuanto regrese, espero que podamos hablar en privado…"_ –

-Esperen-Todos miraron a Drago-Dan y yo iremos con ustedes –

-Bi…-Y fue cuando Tigrera les interrumpió.

-¡Esperen un minuto, no me van a dejar atrás, Skyress es mi mejor amiga y pienso ayudar! –

-Pues si Tig va, yo tengo que ir –

El capitán Neathiano suspiró, no le quedaba de otra-De acuerdo, a menos que alguien más quiera interrumpir-Todos los demás se mantuvieron en silencio-Entonces, es hora de irse –

…

Habían llegado a Gundalia y se escondían de los guardias-Demonios, por qué hay tanta vigilancia-Preguntó Hawktor en su forma de esfera sobre el hombro de Elright.

-Parece haber ocurrido algo-Le respondió el Neathiano-Por lo menos ya estamos aquí –

Y mientras se escondían de los guardias, no se dieron cuenta de que alguien, a la distancia, les estaba observando-Así que ya vinieron… Qué predecibles –

Alzó su arma, un arco y una flecha _**(N/A: Como el de Uryuu de Bleach)**_, y le disparó a quien tenía en la mira-¡Agh…!-Se quejó…

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) (2) y (3) Los que ven FMA, sabrán de dónde son éstas típicas frases XD<strong>_

_***¿Muy raro? No importa: Aranaut: cabello blanco lacio hasta los hombros y ojos lilas (Muy claros)**_

_**(4) A ver si saben de dónde ha sido ésta plática**_

_**¿Quién habrá disparado, a quién le habrá disparado, el blanco estará viva o vivo, encontrarán a Shun y a Skyress, qué pasará con los gemelos, me dejarán reviews? Como sea, éstas preguntas serán resueltas en los siguientes capítulos.**_

_**Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente… ^^**_

_**Mataneee… ^^**_

_**PD: El primero que logre adivinar a quién le dispararon la flecha (Dan, Elright o Runo) podrá participar en éste fic ^^**_

_**PD2: En unas escenas del fic (Incluyendo en éste capítulos) me inspiré en Naruto.**_


	8. Espejo Suicida

_**Aquí capítulo ocho, bueno, felicidades a quien adivinó ^^  
><strong>_

_**Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

* * *

><p><em>Alzó su arma, un arco y una flecha, y le disparó a quien tenía en la mira-¡Agh…!-Se quejó<em> el capitán Neathiano cayendo al suelo, pudo ver a tiempo la flecha como para atraparla _**(No me pregunten cómo)**_, pero aún así se clavó en su hombro derecho, justo el mismo brazo que tenía roto.

-Capitán…-Se le acercó Runo-¿Está bien? –

-S-sí…-Se levantó del suelo, Dan pudo notar cierto líquido morado.

-Está herido –

-S-sí, pero n-no es nada, en-enserio-Respondió sonriendo nerviosamente-Será mejor seguir-Al ver cómo los dos peleadores fruncieron el seño, suspiró-Venga vamos, estoy bien, no es nada… _"Hay algo mucho peor…"_-Pensó frunciendo el seño.

Los tres salieron corriendo de allí escondiéndose de los guardias hasta entrar en el palacio de Gundalia, más difícil aún-_"Aguanta Skyress… Ya voy por ti hermanita"_ –

_**Mientras…**_

Barodius miraba una foto sentado en su despacho: aparecía un niño de cuatro años con un hombre de cabello negro violáceo, ambos de color de ojos dorado ambarino. Por un minuto, su mirada se tornó triste y a la vez seria-¿Crees que se pueda confiar en Shun y Skyress, Dharak? –

-Yo digo que sí emperador, Shun puede ser un manipulador por experiencia y por herencia gracias a usted, pero es confiable y leal –

-Hablas como si conocieras a mi familia, y sobre todo a mi sobrino-Le respondió seriamente.

-Conocí a su hermano demasiado bien, claro que conozco a su sobrino –

Barodius suspiró-_"El momento se acerca hermano mío, espero haber podido cumplir con mi parte…"_-Pensaba bajando la mirada, con un atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro.

_**Con Dan, Runo y Elright…**_

-_"¿Dónde están?"_-Pensaba Hawktor preocupado mientras seguían pasando por los pasillos, escondiéndose cada vez que tenían la oportunidad, en ese momento sintió la mirada insistente de Tigrera, la miró y preguntó fríamente-¿Qué ocurre? –

-Conozco a Skyress desde la batalla contra Naga, cuando estábamos solas entablábamos siempre una larga conversación ya que nuestros compañeros siempre fueron cercanos-Decía ella fríamente-Si tuviese un hermano, y más un gemelo, ella me hubiese dicho. Por lo que sé, ella-**NO**-tiene-un-hermano-Recalcando la palabra **no**.

-No te dijo porque no era de importancia, así siempre ha sido mi hermana, como papá, y papá siempre se mantenía sereno y reservado en todo tema que no fuese de importancia para los demás. En el caso de familia, si mi hermana jamás habló de nosotros, fue porque no tenía relevancia que lo supieran-Respondió fríamente-¿Otro comentario? –

-Solo uno-Dijo Drago-¿Cómo sabemos que no mientes al decir que tú y ella son gemelos? –

Los demás detuvieron su marcha y se quedaron viendo al Bakugan Ventus quien parecía muy calmado, simplemente suspiró-No me interesa si me creen o no…-Se bajó del hombro de Elright para luego cambiar a su forma humana, solo les miró fríamente, causando que Tigrera temblara un poco al verle a los ojos-… Solo sé que la única forma en que me dejarían venir, era con ustedes y no solo. Como sea, ya pueden irse, y díganle a la reina Serena que me tomaron como prisionero y fin, yo sigo con mi camino y ustedes seguirán pensando que miento –

-Okey… Sí eres gemelo de Skyress-Los demás miraron a Tigrera-Es que… Skyress siempre tuvo cierto humor ácido al decir las cosas de forma directa, y eso es lo que acaba de hacer Hawktor –

-Ya veo…-El azabache bajó la mirada sonriendo levemente, Drago pudo ver algo en la palma de su mano, a lo cual el Ventus se quedaba viendo _Un collar… _Pensó Drago al ver cómo se lo colocaba, tenía el dije de una espada con el mango negro y el filo dorado-Al fin, después de tanto tiempo… Podré volver a verla…-Apretó el dije contra su pecho, su cabello ocultando sus ojos, pero para luego dar una mirada decidida y fruncir el seño-… No dejaré que mi promesa sea en vano –

-Entonces sigamos-Dijo el capitán Neathiano sonriendo-_"Al fin volvió a ser el mismo de antes"_ –

Salieron corriendo de allí, Hawktor con solo una cosa en mente:-_"Aguanta Skyress, ya voy por ti hermanita"_ –

-¿A dónde creen que van intrusos?-Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, todos giraron mecánicamente y vieron a Airzel tras ellos, sonriendo con suficiencia.

Elright se interpuso entre él y el Gundaliano-¿Qué haces?-Le susurró el Bakugan Ventus.

-Improvisar-Respondió el Neathiano sonriendo levemente, pero se dirigió seriamente al Gundaliano-¿Cómo es posible que hagas esto? –

-¿Hacer qué? –

-Shun es tu protegido, ¿No? Entonces cómo es que eres capaz de permitir que cometa un error tan grave como el que hizo –

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó confundido.

-Como si no supieras, traicionar a los peleadores y forzar a Skyress a una evolución-En ese momento, los ojos de Airzel se abrieron de la impresión.

-¿Traicionar a los peleadores? Bah… De seguro y es otro de sus teatritos-Suspiró cansinamente-Ese muchacho es un actor de primera –

-Explícate-Dijo Dan frunciendo el seño.

-Él y yo somos los únicos que lo sabemos…

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_ -¡¿Por qué demonios forzaste a Skyress a una evolución?!-Estrelló al pelinegro contra una pared._

_-Porque si voy a derrocar a Barodius, Skyress debe ser igual o hasta más fuerte que Dharak. De esa forma, si les podemos vencer: podremos detener la guerra, no habrán más muertes, y lo que más me interesa en éste momento: regresar con los peleadores –_

_**Fin del Flashback:**_

-No me dijo nada más, solo eso-Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres ayudar a Shun? ¿Tú un Gundaliano?-Preguntó Runo escéptica.

-Eso no me lo creeré, cuando lo vea-Dijo Elright frunciendo el seño.

-Quiero pero no puedo, así que se lo dejo a ustedes. No los delataré, pero tampoco les ayudaré, están solos-Dicho esto, se marchó.

_**Dan POV:**_

-¿Es mi idea, o es un Gundaliano diferente a los otros?-Preguntó Tigrera.

-Son todos iguales-Le respondió Elright con cierto tono de… Molestia y se nos adelantó.

Me acerqué rápido a él, Runo y Hawktor iban atrás nuestro, así que le pregunté:-Oye Elright…-Me miró de reojo, dándome a entender que me escuchaba-¿Querías venganza contra Airzel, por eso viniste? ¿O por otra cosa? –

Elright solo se quedó callado, ¿Me estaba ignorando? En ese caso qué creído, y yo que pensé que Shun era arrogante, solo suspiró-No… Bueno sí… Bueno no, en parte… –

-¿En parte? –

-Sí, en parte vine por eso, pensaba cobrármelas con Airzel, pero…-Cayó por un momento, ¿Qué me ocultaba?

-¿Qué ocurre? Continúa-Le dijo Drago, él solo volvió a suspirar.

-Vine también porque sabía qué tan importante era para Hawktor volver a ver a su hermana, solo por eso –

-¿Porque tú también hubieses hecho algo así por tu hermana, no?-Le pregunté, parece que en ese momento se puso tenso ya que dejó de hablarme-¿Te ocurre algo? –

-Eso que dije, lo de mi hermana, lo dije por accidente, jamás saco a mi familia como tema de conversación –

-¿Por qué? ¿Les pasó algo?-Le pregunté curioso, aunque creo que no debí hacerlo.

-Les asesinaron cuando yo era niño, el padre de Serena y Fabia me tomó como su aprendiz. Uno de los días en que entrenaba con él, Serena, Hakuro-sensei y yo nos encontramos con Hawktor, y nos contó todo; le prometí que le ayudaría-No me lo creía, ¿Era verdad?-Unos años después, mi maestro murió, pero antes me pidió que cuidara…-Le vi sonrojarse por un momento, qué raro, pero he visto las miradas que él y la reina Serena se dan al otro, así que le completé…

-¿… A la reina Serena?-Sonreí, pero él se sonrojó más.

-Sí –

-Vaya-Dijo Drago.

-No le digan a nadie, por favor, nada de lo que dije, ¿Sí? –

-Jamás-Dijimos Drago y yo.

Hawktor se acercó a nosotros dos, sonriendo cual niño pequeño que le dan su juguete nuevo, Elright fue quien habló-¿Qué ocurre Hawk? –

-Está cerca-Salió corriendo.

_**Fin POV:**_

-¡Espera Hawk!-Le llamó Elright y todos le siguieron.

El bakugan Ventus se detuvo frente a una habitación, la puerta estaba entreabierta, todos se asomaron. Las luces estaban apagadas, exceptuando una lámpara sobre una mesa de noche al lado de una cama. Solo había una persona dentro, una chica con el cabello negro largo, le daba la espalda a la puerta y estaba en un balcón. Además, solo se escuchaba una voz cantando, seguramente de ella _**(N/A: La canción es Soundless Voice, solo que es la versión de Lenka, está en youtube: watch?v=fUSga8sPUUQ)**_

Hawktor reconoció la canción al instante, así que entró con cuidado-Regresa-Le susurró Tigrera.

-Hawktor, ahora-Susurró Drago.

-No puedo… Esa canción… Su voz… Tan triste y sola… Ella… –

_**(N/A: Si la están escuchando, aquí la parte cuando Lenka grita XD)**_

En ese momento, ella se detuvo, solo se escucharon sus sollozos, no iba a seguir cantando, eso Hawktor lo sabía, así que continuó por ella _**(N/A: Versión de Ren Haine, a partir del grito, y en youtube completa: watch?feature=endscreen&v=YIYjHbk-0YY&NR=1)**_. La pelinegra dio un respingo y se dio media vuelta apoyándose en el balcón, las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas y sus ojos rojos de llorar-¿Qué… Hawk-Hawktor… Hawktor-nii? –

Los demás se sorprendieron de lo parecidos que eran ambos, sí eran gemelos-Sí, soy yo hermanita-Se acercó a ella extendiéndole la mano, pero ella solo la golpeó-¿Eh…? –

-¿Cómo te atreves a dar la cara cobarde…? –

-Sky… –

-¡… No, nada de Sky, Shun y los menores de las doce órdenes y sus Bakugan estuvieron conmigo cuando tú no estabas!-Gritaba-¡Mientras tú estabas feliz en Neathia, yo tuve que dar mucho de mí, intentando demostrarles a Dharak y al emperador Barodius de lo que soy capaz, sufriendo los castigos de ellos, porque tú no estabas para protegerme…! –

-Sky-nee… –

-¡… Deja de llamarme así Hawktor, Shun si estuvo conmigo, él sí me protegió de Dharak y del emperador Barodius!-Hawktor, alejó su mano de ella-Tú no…-Le dio la espalda-Solo vete antes de que me hagan daño –

-¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó preocupado.

-Después de la última batalla que ocurrió en Neathia, están desconfiando de Shun y de mí…-Le miró fríamente-… Si te ven aquí con los demás, estaré en problemas…-Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas-… Solo vete…-Dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Sky-nee…-Dijo Tigrera posándose entre la pelinegra y Hawktor-Regresa, por… –

Una alarma se escuchó, los pasos apresurados de los guardias se escuchaban-Debemos irnos-Dijo Dan preocupado.

-Sky-nee… Toma mi mano…-Le dijo Hawktor.

Skyress se le quedó viendo, tomaba su mano o no, ¿Iba con él?-Hawktor-nii… Yo… –

-Decídete rápido Skyress-chan-Le dijo Drago.

Tomó la mano de su hermano bajando la mirada-No intenten convencer a Shun, algo pasó con el estado de media muerte, al inicio pensaba ayudar a Neathia intentando causar conflictos aquí en Gundalia, pero ahora no… Está muy diferente… Lo siento… –

-Las disculpas que sean para más tarde, ahora debemos irnos-Dijo Elright. Todos salieron corriendo de allí corriendo lo máximo que pudieran, los guardias estaban por todos lados y también vigilaban la entrada-Estamos acabados, esa es la única entrada y salida que hay –

Runo miró para todos lados, pero inmediatamente preguntó al ver que faltaban dos personas-Oigan, ¿Y Skyress y Hawktor? –

Los gemelos no estaban-Estaban aquí hace unos minutos-Le respondió Dan.

-No creerán que se los han llevado, ¿Verdad?-Preguntó Tigrera preocupada por su amigo.

-Aquí estamos-Los gemelos se acercaron a ellos, Skyress tenía a Hawktor agarrado de la mano, el segundo se veía preocupado con lágrimas en los ojos-Váyanse, yo me quedo-Dijo Skyress.

Todos se mostraron sorprendidos, excepto Elright, él solo miró a Skyress seriamente-¿Por qué razón? –

-Me quieren a mí, no me dejarán ir-Respondió fríamente, pero sonrió-Tranquilos, estaré bien –

-N-no puedes…-Susurró Hawktor abrazándola.

-Tranquilo Hawk-nii…-Sonrió entregándole algo en las manos, Drago solo pudo ver que tenía una cuerda-Ahora váyanse, les distraeré-De esa forma, se acercó a los guardias y se marchó con ellos.

-Vámonos…-Tomó a Hawktor de la mano y salieron corriendo de allí.

…

_**Más tarde/Neathia:**_

En cuanto regresaron les contaron a los demás lo que pasó-Hay una contradicción entonces-Decía Stacey-Shun pensaba derrocar a Barodius y terminar la guerra, como dijo Gill; y lo vimos piadoso durante la última batalla, a pesar de que Skyress les dijo que Shun estaba diferente –

-Ahora lo que me preocupa-Decía Hydranoid-Es lo que haya planeado Skyress, ¿Qué pasa si le hacen daño? –

Hawktor bajó la mirada, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas-Tranquilo Hawk, Skyress estará bien, ya verás-Le intentaba reconfortar Tigrera.

-No creo que sea eso-Decía Elright cruzándose de brazos-¿Verdad _**Hawk**_?-Recalcando su nombre.

Alzó su mirada dorada al capitán Neathiano y le preguntó:-¿Lo notaste? –

-¿Notar qué?-Preguntaron Jake, Fabia, Marucho y Akwimos.

-¿Eh? –

-Sí, lo noté-Le respondió Elright fríamente-Escoge, ¿Lo dices tú o lo digo yo? –

-¿Decir qué?-Preguntaron Dan, Drago, Tigrera y Runo.

-¿Hawk?-Preguntaron Stacey y Serena.

-Diles…-Le dijo Elright.

-Yo… Yo…-Miró a los demás para luego bajar la mirada-Si algo le pasa… Será mi culpa, yo no quería… Me obligó… –

-¿De qué ha…?-Aranaut calló por un momento al notar algo diferente en su amigo-Tu collar… Era una espada, ahora… –

-… La mitad de un corazón…-Completó Coredem.

Aranaut se acercó al Ventus, notando que eran del mismo tamaño-No eres Hawktor, ¿Verdad?-Le soltó el cabello_*****_, dejándolo suelto-Responde… –

-No, no soy Hawktor… –

-¿S-ky-ress…?-Preguntaron los peleadores veteranos y sus Bakugan, a lo que la Ventus asintió aferrándose a Aranaut, a quien no le importó la acción de la pelinegra.

-_"Así que tú eres su hermana…"_-Pensó el Haos sonriendo.

_**Continuará…**_

…

…

…

"_**Nuestra relación siempre fue la de un espejo, siempre igual al otro. Él un guerrero y yo el punto frágil: él la Espada y yo el Corazón" – S.V**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dato: Cuando regresaron a Neathia, "Hawktor" y Aranaut en forma humana, para aclarar XD<strong>_

_*** Recuerden que Hawktor tiene atado el cabello en una cola XD (Cap 7 XD)**_

_**Megamewgirl: Vaya, en media hora O.o, me sorprendes amiga mía ^^. Sí, sé que son cortos, pero éste fic fue desde hace tiempo cuando aún era nueva, así que por eso los capis eran y son cortos ^^. Y no sabes cuánto adivinaste amiga mía, sí le dieron a Elright…**_

_**(Elright: Me odias SuteFaia-chan T-T, acepto con que me dieran, ¿Pero en el brazo que me rompí?, me odias/Yo: Nooo, si yo te quiero… Pero ahorcar XD/Elright: T-T)**_

… _**Jejeje, sí, su nombre es medio raro…**_

_**(Pero mi querido-guapo-sexy-capitán-Neathiano es muy lindo *¬*/Elright: ¬u¬/Yo: No me veas así O|||O)**_

… _**No, los Bakugan no tienen forma humana, solo fue un pequeño capricho mío XD…**_

_**(Elright: Igual al de matarme, hacerme sufrir y hacerme pasar por mujeriego T-T/Yo: Y en todas esas veces [O algunas XD] terminas con Serena así que no te quejes ¬|||¬/Elright: Buen punto *¬*). Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente… ^^. Mataneee… ^^**_

_**Haibaku Ishida Kuso Takanori: Sí, pobre de él, pero hacerles hermanos a él y a Skyress es cierto gusto mío. Tristemente… No fue Dan, lo siento ^|||^U. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente… ^^. Mataneee… ^^**_

_**Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente... ^^  
><strong>_

_**Dejen reviews please... ^^  
><strong>_


End file.
